La cellule d'isolement
by ririn-kyouya
Summary: Ambiance catastrophique entre les jeunes ninjas de Konoha ! Les missions en pâtissent alors Tsunade craque ! Punition générale, tous enfermés au même endroit jusqu'à l'entente cordiale. Couples divers, disputes à gogo et beaucoup d'amitié au milieu
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Kishimoto-sama a la gentillesse de me laisser triturer ses personnages, je l'en remercie

Note de Kyouya : Ok, je n'ai pas encore fini « aléas à Konoha » mais je vous fournis la suite très vite, promis ! En attendant je me lance dans une autre histoire, toujours sur Naruto (mais oui un jour je saurai écrire sur autre chose…pas vrai ?) en espérant qu'elle vous plaira à vous, lecteurs impitoyables de fanfics ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Tsunade avait horriblement mal au crâne et, pour une fois, l'alcool n'y était pour rien. Elle attribuait plutôt cette migraine au désagréable mélange d'ambiance tendue et de disputes sonores qui avait envahi son bureau. O.K., c'était de sa faute, c'est elle qui avait convoqué les équipes sept, huit, neuf et dix en même temps tout en sachant les protestations que cela entraînerait mais ça ne pouvait plus durer ! Voilà un mois que ces petits crétins se bouffaient le nez entre eux et les conséquences sur la réussite des missions étaient visibles. Et plus ils échouaient, plus ils se disputaient.

Tsunade se levant en claquant les mains sur son bureau ce qui accentua son mal de tête mais ramena le silence et l'attention.

-Bien, commença-t-elle, je vous ai fait venir car j'en ai marre de cette ambiance catastrophique entre vous tous. Qu'il y ait un peu de rivalité entre les équipes, d'accord mais là ! Vous n'êtes même plus fichus de vous entendre entre coéquipiers, c'est grave ! Alors vous l'avez cherché, ce sera cellule d'isolement !

-Mais…

-Pas de mais, Sakura ! Vous serez enfermés tous ensemble au même endroit jusqu'à ce que ce soit l'entente parfaite entre vous tous. Allez préparer vos affaires, vous commencez dans une heure. Chouji et Shikamaru, vous restez ici deux minutes, j'ai à vous parler.

Les autres ninjas sortirent en bougonnant et en s'envoyant des coups de coude tandis que les deux garçons désignés s'installaient en face de l'Hokage.

-Je vous ai demandé de rester car vous me semblez plus raisonnable que les autres, vous êtes patients, vous connaissez bien vos camarades et surtout vous n'insultez pas les autres à tout vent. J'ai raison sur ce point ?

-Eh bien, pour ma part, je ne suis fâché avec personne, répondit Chouji

-Moi non plus. Vous voulez qu'on gère la cellule de l'intérieur ?

-On ne peut rien te cacher, Shikamaru. Très franchement, je ne crois pas que cette solution soit idéale mais je suis à court d'idée pour les réconcilier. Vous acceptez ?

-Bien obligé, râla Shikamaru, j'en peux plus d'être pris en sandwich dans leurs engueulades.

-Excusez-moi, Hokage-sama, mais Hinata me semble neutre aussi, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir gardé en même temps que nous ?

-Hinata est trop timide, elle n'osera jamais interrompre une bagarre ou imposer le silence, argumenta Tsunade. Shikamaru en est capable, et toi Chouji, tu sauras empêcher les autres de taper sur ton équipier quand il les calmera.

-Euh…mais qui les empêchera de ME taper ?

-Si j'essaie d'imposer mon autorité, expliqua Shikamaru, les autres me croient orgueilleux et méprisant mais si tu essaies de les calmer, ils se disent que tu me protèges en bon équipier et rejettes les torts sur moi. Ino ne t'a jamais tapé dessus quand tu lui disais de se calmer, moi par contre j'ai intérêt à me taire quand elle est de mauvaise humeur.

Tsunade sourit pour marquer son soulagement. Elle avait fait le bon choix avec ces deux-là.

Une heure plus tard, les douze jeunes ninjas étaient devant la porte de leur future prison avec le strict nécessaire : vêtements propres, affaires de toilette et de quoi s'occuper. Shikamaru avait, en plus, une boîte en carton et une impressionnante quantité de feuilles de papier. Tsunade, confiante, ne lui en demanda pas l'usage et ouvrit la porte de la cellule d'isolement spécialement aménagée pour les punis.

Ladite cellule ressemblait davantage à un grand appartement moderne : une grande pièce regroupait le salon, une cuisine américaine et la salle à manger et comportait la seule vitrine sur le monde extérieur, une grande baie vitrée sans tain (pour éviter que tout le village ne vienne les espionner). Au fond à droite se trouvait une grande chambre commune pour les garçons ainsi que deux salles de bain. La pièce d'à côté était la chambre des filles qui comportait elle aussi une salle de bain. Enfin, une dernière pièce, sur la gauche, attira l'attention des futurs résidents : la pièce était vide, avec une porte sécurisée et l'intérieur était totalement capitonné.

-Cet endroit, expliqua Tsunade, vous servira de défouloir. Vous pourrez y parler ou hurler tranquillement car tout est insonorisé. La porte, une fois fermée, se bloque automatiquement et ne s'ouvre que de l'intérieur pour plus de tranquillité. Pour les petits malins qui souhaiteraient s'y isoler au maximum, sachez que la porte se déverrouille au bout d'un quart d'heure automatiquement.

En leur for intérieur, Neji et Sasuke râlèrent davantage.

L'Hokage leur dit au revoir et les enferma à clef. Les jeunes ninjas se dirigèrent en silence vers leurs chambres pour s'y installer. Le silence dura au maximum deux minutes.

-Dégage tes affaires de là, Naruto ! C'est mon lit !

-Y a pas ton nom dessus, Kiba !

-Fermez-là tous les deux ou c'est moi qui le prend ce lit !

-Essaie toujours, Sasuke !

-Ino, vire ton bordel de ce tiroir, t'as assez de place dans celui du haut

-Apprends à compter, Sakura, y a deux tiroirs par personne !

-On t'a rien demandé, Tenten !

Shikamaru soupira de lassitude, sortit un sifflet camouflé sous son T-shirt et souffla de toutes ses forces. Le bruit strident fit taire les jérémiades et Chouji rameuta tout le monde dans la pièce principale où son équipier se tenait devant sa boîte en carton et un tas de petits morceaux de papier.

-Je me doutais que ça se passerait comme ça alors je vous propose d'écrire votre prénom sur un de ces bouts de papier et de le glisser dans cette boîte. On tirera les lits au sort ainsi que les corvées de ménage et de cuisine. On refera un tirage régulièrement pour redistribuer les tâches. Des questions ?

-Ouais, intervint Naruto, qui va tirer les papiers au sort ?

-Il faut une main innocente alors je me propose, lança Ino

-Toi, innocente ? Laisse moi rire, se moqua Kiba.

-Tu te crois innocent toi, peut-être ? T'es le roi des tricheurs aux cartes !

-Hein, tu triches ? C'est pour ça que tu me bats tout le temps ? Dit Lee

-Faut vraiment être un crétin pour pas s'en rendre compte, affirma Shino

-QUI EST UN CRETIN ?

-Je propose qu'Hinata fasse le tirage au sort, reprit Shikamaru comme si rien ne l'avait interrompu.

Les autres hésitèrent un instant puis approuvèrent sans rechigner en regardant Hinata s'avancer timidement vers la boîte. Les repas furent attribués à Chouji et elle, le ménage de la grande pièce à Ino et Shikamaru ( Ino lâcha un soupir de soulagement appuyé), la vaisselle à Lee et Shino ( nettement moins enthousiaste à l'idée de partager quoi que ce soit) et le nettoyage des salles de bain revint à Sasuke et Sakura

-C'est pas juste, hurla Ino. Pourquoi ce grand front tombe avec Sasuke ?

-C'est le destin ma pauvre Ino, que veux-tu ? La taquina Sakura.

La répartition des lits fut plus houleuse : Kiba hurla qu'il refusait d'être entre Shino et Naruto, Ino et Sakura voulaient pouvoir parler à Sasuke à travers le mur mitoyen, Sasuke ne voulait plus, de ce fait, d'un lit contre le mur, Neji exigeait un voisin de chambre aussi ordonné que lui et Tenten ne voulait pas partager sa chambre du tout. Après un bon quart d'heure, Shikamaru utilisa de nouveau son sifflet pour ramener le calme.

-Ceux qui ne seront pas contents de leur lit pourront toujours dormir ici, par terre, sans couette. Il y a les canapés aussi mais je crois que suivre le rythme des couche-tard et des lève-tôt en même temps n'intéresse personne, si ?

Après trois secondes de réflexion, chacun accepta, à contrecœur son lit et installa ses affaires dans un calme pesant. Une fois que chacun fut prêt, Shikamaru rappela tout le monde dans le salon.

-Bien. Comme vous le savez, pour pouvoir sortir d'ici, il faut qu'on s'entende mieux et si on continue comme ça, à se cracher des insultes et à se taper dessus, on va finir par s'entretuer.

Bizarrement, tout le monde acquiesça.

-J'ai donc pensé à ça, continua-t-il en brandissant une feuille de papier. Ces feuilles seront des questionnaires très courts, individuels et, si vous le voulez, anonymes. Vous choisissez une personne qui est ici et vous notez sur la feuille sa principale qualité, son plus gros défaut et quelque chose que vous ne lui avez jamais dit, par peur, par timidité ou juste parce que l'occasion ne s'est pas présentée. Après cela, vous pliez votre feuille en quatre et écrivez le nom de la personne qu'elle concerne sur une zone blanche. Ces papiers seront ensuite mis dans la boîte en carton de tout à l'heure puis redistribués à leurs destinataires chaque soir.

-Mais alors, intervint Sakura, si une seule personne laisse un mot dans la boîte, anonyme ou pas, tout le monde saura qu'elle en est l'auteur.

-Bonne remarque, reprit Shikamaru. C'est pour cela que, quoi qu'il arrive, chacun mettra au moins une feuille par jour dans la boîte. Si vous n'avez vraiment rien à dire, rendez une feuille blanche. Comme cela, impossible de savoir qui a écrit quoi, ça restera privé.

Chacun approuva l'idée, certains trouvèrent même ça amusant et donc Chouji distribua des feuilles à chacun puis laissa le paquet en évidence sur la table du salon. Quelques prudents s'écartèrent de la masse pour écrire sereinement ou tout au moins simuler l'écriture. Seul Sasuke refusait de faire quoi que ce soit.

Non pas qu'il n'ait rien à dire à personne, au contraire, mais il se méfiait. Shikamaru est un malin alors ce système n'est pas si innocent qu'il n'y paraît : donner les qualités et les défauts de quelqu'un est assez simple mais n'en citer qu'un de chaque pousse à la réflexion. Et cette réflexion pouvait pousser à se dévoiler davantage sur la dernière question. S'il avait juste demandé « écrivez quelque chose que vous n'osez pas lui dire », chacun se serait contenté d'un compliment ou d'une petite insulte mais là…

-Tu es méfiant, Sasuke ? Demanda Shikamaru en voyant que le brun hésitait

-Hmm…

-Tu as donc quelque chose à cacher à ce point pour te méfier de trois malheureuses questions sur un bout de papier anonyme ?

-…Tu es très fort pour ça, répondit Sasuke, manipuler les gens. Je parie que tu as un argument en tête pour pousser à écrire chacun d'entre nous.

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu.

-Je n'ai rien à cacher

-Alors y a pas de problèmes ! Conclut Shikamaru.

De toute évidence, la méfiance de Sasuke était partagée par beaucoup puisque le soir venu, seul une feuille avait été remplie !

-Y a au moins un ou une courageuse ici, déclara Shikamaru sans être vraiment surpris de la réaction de ses camarades. Tiens, elle est pour moi en plus.

Il lut le petit mot avec attention sous le regard curieux et oppressant des autres. Content de cet effet, Shikamaru demanda à l'assistance s'il pouvait lire le papier à voix haute, et l'auteur hocha discrètement la tête en signe d'approbation.

-« Shikamaru est un garçon très prudent, qui réfléchit toujours avant d'agir quel que soit son état d'esprit ou son humeur. Son plus grand défaut est sûrement qu'il montre trop peu ses émotions alors on a souvent l'impression de l'ennuyer plus qu'autre chose. ». Voilà pour ma qualité et mon défaut.

-Qui t'a écrit ça ? Demanda Kiba, trop curieux pour rester silencieux.

-Puisqu'elle m'autorise à le dire, c'est Hinata.

-Et la phrase qu'elle n'a jamais osé te dire ?

-Ça, ça restera entre elle et moi, c'est pas une déclaration d'amour si ça peut te faire plaisir

Kiba détourna le regard en rosissant mais semblait tout de même soulagé.

-Bon, maintenant que vous avez tous vu que ces papiers ne mordaient pas, j'espère un peu plus de résultats demain. Il est tard, je vais dormir.

Les garçons suivirent Shikamaru dans leur chambre mais les filles entourèrent Hinata.

-Tu lui as dit quoi, alors ? L'interrogea Ino

-Ah … mais…

-Allez, Hinata, on le dira pas aux garçons, juré ! La poussa Sakura.

-… J'ai écrit…que Temari-san avait beaucoup de chance.

-C'est tout ? ! Je suis un peu déçue, se plaignit Sakura

-Moi je trouve ça adorable. Et puis c'est vrai qu'elle a de la chance, Temari, déclara Tenten

-C'est vrai que Shikamaru est un mec super mine de rien : pas prise de tête, honnête, fidèle et plutôt marrant. Dire que c'est mon équipier et que je n'ai pas tenté ma chance !

-Tu ne vois que Sasuke, toi, reprit Tenten, agacée. Sakura et toi feriez mieux de regarder un peu plus autour de vous plutôt que de rester scotcher à l'autre glaçon sur pattes !

-N'insulte pas Sasuke-kun ! Cria Sakura.

-De quoi tu te mêles d'abord, Tenten ? On fait ce qu'on veut, non ?

Tenten ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers la chambre en tirant Hinata par le bras. Les trois filles ne comprenaient pas l'attitude de Tenten mais de toute évidence, elle ne voulait pas en parler…le système de questions de Shikamaru serait peut-être utile finalement.

* * *

Kyouya : Ouais ! Nouvelle fic en ligne !

Mina : J'y crois pas ! T'as refait « loft story » en fic naruto !

Kyouya : Mais nooon ! Ce sera mieux que ça, tu verras.

Mina : Encore du Shika/Tema ? ! Tu me surprends, je croyais que tu ne le ferais plus.

Kyouya : Ahhh, Shikamaru est un grand dilemme pour moi : je l'adore mais il va vraiment trop bien avec Temari. Enfin, bon, merci de m'avoir lue et laissez des reviews !


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : les personnages sont à Kishimoto-sama mais j'en fais ce que je veux, nananèreuh

Note de Kyouya : Cinq reviews dès le premier chapitre ! J'ai failli en faire une attaque ! Je remercie Mimoo pour son soutien depuis mes débuts dans les fics au ainsi qu' Ykyrya, Hinoto, Hélène, Neness et Firey3000 pour leurs reviews si gentilles (continuez, hein ! Tant pis pour mon cœur, il devra tenir !). Il n'y aura pas Sai dans cette fic (enfin il me semble…)

Autre note de Kyouya : pourquoi deux d'entre vous sont persuadés que je vais faire un Sasu/Saku ? Je HAIS Sakura, c'est un miracle qu'elle ne meure pas dans mes fics ! Et puis franchement, c'est un des couples les moins crédibles avec Neji/Tenten ou….Sasuke avec une fille ! Enfin ça c'est mon avis bien sur…enfin bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

Le lendemain, les quatre équipes étaient toujours enfermées dans leur loft sécurisé puisqu'il n'y avait eu aucun miracle en une nuit. Chouji avait vaguement espéré que la nuit porterait conseil aux autres et qu'ils comprendraient que leurs disputes étaient inutiles et puériles…en fait ils n'avaient rien compris du tout !

Chouji avait été réveillé à l'aube par Shino qui hurlait à Naruto de quitter la salle de bain. Les cris retentirent jusqu'à la chambre des filles ce qui causa l'intrusion d'Ino dans le sanctuaire des garçons, en pyjama assez provoquant. Indifférente à leurs réactions, elle avait traversé la pièce sans les regarder relever leurs draps par pudeur (la plupart dormait en caleçon) pour aller étrangler Shino et Naruto qui venait de sortir de sa douche. Réveillé à son tour, Neji avait séparé les trois combattants en envoyant Ino valser sur le lit de Sasuke, qui émergeait difficilement. C'est là que Sakura était entrée, avait vu Ino et Sasuke dans le même lit et que tout avait vraiment dégénéré. Chouji se souvenait vaguement qu'en se battant, les filles avaient entraîné Lee et Kiba, que Shino et Naruto avait continué leur bagarre en y incluant Neji (« Mais arrêtez, tas de débiles et foutez-moi la paix ! » clamait le Hyûga entre deux coups de poing). Au final, dans le chaos général, Shikamaru et Hinata étaient entrés dans la chambre et avaient annoncé que le petit-déjeuner était servi ce qui entraîna un rush général vers la salle à manger (non sans quelques croche-pieds et insultes). La journée s'était passée dans la même ambiance tendue mais elle fut marquée à deux reprises par l'utilisation de la salle renommée « défouloir » par Tsunade (le terme avait été adopté inconsciemment par chacun).

Naruto fut donc le premier à entrer dans le défouloir ce jour-là et il aurait préféré s'en passer ! Le blond, après avoir réfléchi à son attitude du matin, avait décidé de retenir sa colère et sa mauvaise humeur et affichait un sourire fragile mais bien présent, encouragé par Chouji. Seulement, les autres interprétèrent ce sourire comme de la moquerie pure et simple et Naruto dut leur expliquer qu'il ferait l'effort de rester calme et souriant aujourd'hui. Loin de suivre son exemple, Ino et Kiba passèrent la matinée à tout faire pour l'énerver parce que « tu nous feras pas passer pour des immatures en te la jouant sérieux ! » mais, mine de rien, l'obstination de Naruto avait du bon et il tint le coup sans répondre aux provocations. Ce changement faisait littéralement fondre Hinata qui s'empressa d'écrire sur un questionnaire toute l'admiration qu'elle avait pour lui…avant de tout déchirer en rougissant puissance mille !

La retenue de Naruto finit par agacer les autres punis qui, à leur tour, cherchèrent un moyen d'effacer le sourire suffisant du blond. Tenten l'insulta pendant un bon quart d'heure sans s'arrêter, Shino affirma qu'il ne deviendrait jamais Hokage, Sakura clama qu'elle ne l'aimerait jamais (ce à quoi il répondit qu'elle l'aimait déjà plus qu'avant alors tout progrès était encore possible), Neji l'attaqua sur son look mais finit par se disputer avec Lee qui lui fit remarquer que quand on ressemblait autant à une fille, on ne critiquait pas le look des autres ! Bref, en milieu d'après-midi, Naruto s'estimait vainqueur par abandon et son sourire n'en fut que plus grand. Soudain, Sasuke intervint, chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Naruto avec un air sadique et le blond perdit tout d'un coup : sa bonne humeur, sa concentration sur sa partie de cartes avec Shikamaru et même, semblait-il, sa confiance en lui. Il se leva en baissant les yeux et se dirigea vers le défouloir à pas hésitants sous le regard satisfait des autres.

-Bien joué, Sasuke-kun ! S'extasia Sakura

-J'en pouvais plus de son sourire de débile, renchérit Lee

-Ouais, bien joué, lui dit Shikamaru amèrement. Il est en train de pleurer.

Le silence se fit soudain dans la pièce et, en effet, on entendait les sanglots étouffés de Naruto qui serrait les poings et se mit soudain à courir vers le défouloir avec l'énergie du désespoir. Sasuke l'empêcha de justesse de s'enfermer seul dans la pièce capitonnée et le rejoint sous le regard toujours ahuri des autres.

-C'était drôle ? Demanda Shikamaru.

-Oh, la ferme, répondit Sakura, honteuse.

Enfermés tous les deux dans la pièce calfeutrée, les deux garçons restaient silencieux. Sasuke ne savait pas quoi dire et Naruto essayait de retenir ses larmes, sans résultats.

-Naruto, je….

-Dégage, Sasuke…bredouilla le blond

-Je suis…

-Dégage, je te dis !

-Mais…

-BARRE TOI ! C'EST TA SPECIALITE, NON ?

Cette phrase eut au moins le mérite de stopper net les larmes de Naruto, trop choqué par ses propres mots. Il se tourna lentement vers Sasuke dans son dos et vit que son ami avait baissé la tête et serré les poings. « Il va hurler » se dit le blond qui craignait d'avance la dispute qui allait suivre.

Sasuke était parti trois ans auparavant chez Orochimaru et ses équipiers en avaient été bouleversés. Puis le brun avait tué le serpent pour s'approprier sa force et réussir à tuer Itachi, son monstre de frère. A l'instant où il allat partir à sa recherche, Naruto et Sakura lui avaient proposé leur aide en échange de la promesse de son retour au village. Sasuke avait besoin de leurs informations alors, à contrecoeur , il accepta le marché. En seulement quelques jours, ils avaient retrouvé Itachi et Sasuke l'avait tué seul, Sakura et Naruto savait que ce combat n'était pas le leur mais le sien. Après ce combat, il n'était plus en état de résister à ses coéquipiers et il avait fini par reprendre sa place dans l'équipe de Kakashi. Quatre mois déjà depuis ce retour, mais le sujet de son départ restait tabou entre eux, et voilà que Naruto crevait l'abcès, en remuant le couteau en plus !

-Je suppose…que je l'ai mérité…commença le brun

-Je…

-J'ai abusé, j'aurais pas du te dire ce qu j'ai dit. J'ai jamais rien dit aux autres pour Kyûbi et Sakura non plus alors, t'en fais pas ça n'arrivera pas.

Naruto en avait encore mal au cœur. Sasuke lui avait affirmé « s'ils savaient pour Kyûbi, tu n'aurais plus ce sourire débile » et en une seconde, le blond avait paniqué. Les adultes de Konoha le haïssaient parce qu'il était le porteur du démon renard et ils le lui faisaient sentir mais les ninjas de son âge, à part ses coéquipiers, ignoraient la situation. C'était la plus grande peur de Naruto : se retrouver de nouveau seul, voir ses amis lui tourner le dos et Sasuke, son meilleur ami, avait osé lui dire CA !

-Je sais bien que vous gardez le secret, répondit Naruto à un Sasuke toujours tête basse, mais toi tu savais que ça me ferait mal et tu l'as dit quand même ! C'est pas la phrase qui est le plus blessant, c'est le fait que ça vienne de toi !

-Je sais…pardon…je peux rien dire de mieux

-Excuse toi à genoux.

-Quoi ?

-Si tu peux ravaler ton ego pour t'excuser alors je te pardonne et on oublie.

Après un temps d'hésitation, Sasuke flancha et accepta en soupirant de poser un genou à terre devant le blond. Mais avant que le brun n'ait eu le temps de réitérer ses excuses, Naruto éclata de rire !

-T'es si heureux de me voir à genoux devant toi ?

-Non, mais…ha ha ha, on dirait que tu vas me demander en mariage, là ! T'as l'air tellement sérieux !

-T'es vraiment tordu, crétin, râla doucement Sasuke, trop heureux de voir le blond retrouver le sourire

-Ooh, Sasuke-kuuuun, je suis si heureuse, continua Naruto en imitant les mimiques de Sakura. Oui, je veux devenir ta femme

-Alors scellons notre union.

Avant que Naruto ait pu réagir, Sasuke le tenait dans ses bras et rapprochait dangereusement son visage de celui du blond, sa bouche de la sienne. Naruto ne comprenait rien et ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne pensa même pas à résister à l'étreinte de Sasuke. Alors que leurs lèvres allaient s'effleurer, le brun s'éloigna en faisant une pichenette sur le front de son ami, ce qui permit à Naruto de retrouver rapidement son état normal.

-Et c'est moi le tordu ? Cria le blond, légèrement rouge.

-C'était tellement facile. Et t'as pas résisté beaucoup, constata un Sasuke triomphant.

-Je ne m'y attendais pas, abruti !

-C'est ça, c'est ça.

Le brun se dirigea vers la porte du défouloir, toujours avec un air supérieur mais au moment où il allait l'ouvrir, Naruto l'arrêta et lui mit franchement la main aux fesses, ce qui fit lâcher un bruit bizarre à Sasuke.

-T'es malade ou quoi ? Hurla le brun, encore surpris.

-C'était tellement facile. Et t'as pas résisté beaucoup, hé hé !

-Tu veux jouer à ça ? Tu vas morfler

-Des promesses, toujours des promesses…

Les deux garçons sortirent du défouloir avec une étrange compétition à l'esprit. A peine à l'extérieur, Sakura se jeta sur eux…mais pas sur Naruto !

-Sasuke-kun, tout va bien ?

-Hé, Sakura-chan, c'est à moi que tu devrais demander ça ?

-Quel grand cœur tu as, Sasuke ! Ajouta Ino en bousculant Sakura. Aller consoler son ami comme ça, c'est si…magnifique.

Naruto renonça au fait de recevoir les excuses des autres et alla observer la partie d'échecs de Shino et Chouji tandis qu'Ino et Sakura commençaient à se tirer les cheveux sous le regard indifférent de Sasuke.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans un calme relatif : voir l'un d'entre eux pleurer avait tout de même mis un frein aux phrases assassines mais ça n'avait pas ramener le calme pour autant. Le soir venu, Hinata distribua les corvées de cuisine pour le lendemain ainsi que les questionnaires remplis au cours de la journée.

De toute évidence, certains s'étaient pris au jeu : Sasuke avait reçu deux déclarations d'amour consternantes en provenance, bien sur, d'Ino et Sakura, Kiba et Shino s'étaient mutuellement envoyé un copieux message d'insultes TRES vulgaires et Lee avait écrit à Neji d'arrêter de tourner autour de Tenten

-Je fais QUOI ? Cria Neji à l'intention de Lee

-Tu joues les beaux mecs efféminés inaccessibles pour draguer, lui répondit son équipier

-Dans tes rêves, mon pauvre ! C'est pas ma faute si t'as plus l'air d'un clown que d'un mec !

-Moi, au moins, je ne ressemble pas à une fille !

-D'ailleurs, Lee, intervint Shino qui lisait le mot par dessus l'épaule de Neji, ça ne te concerne pas si Neji drague Tenten

-JE NE DRAGUE PERSONNE, MOI ! Reprit Neji, toujours énervé.

-Il veut dire quoi ce « moi » ? Je dois me sentir viser ?

-Joue pas l'innocent, Shino ! Tout le monde sait que t'as voulu sortir avec Temari, se moqua Kiba

-Regardez qui se moque, reprit Neji, le roi du râteau ! Dis donc, Kiba, y a combien de filles qui t'ont jeté ce mois-ci ? Quatre ou cinq ?

-LA FEEEEEEEEERME ! ! !

Le silence revint aussitôt et tous les regards convergèrent vers Tenten, folle de rage sans que personne ne sache pourquoi.

-Ca vous amuse tant que ça de vous moquer des malheurs amoureux des autres ? Moi je trouve ça nul, surtout venant de gens trop lâches pour se déclarer à la personne qu'ils aiment vraiment.

Elle lança un regard appuyé à Kiba, Shino, Neji, Chouji et Hinata qui détournèrent les yeux.

-J'vais me coucher, bonne nuit, conclut Tenten sur un ton glacial.

Sous le choc, les autres allèrent se coucher en silence. Deux heures après son coup de colère, Tenten n'arrivait pas à dormir, trop énervée par toute cette journée. Elle avait besoin de tranquillité alors elle entra dans le défouloir, histoire de donner quelques coups dans les murs épais pour se calmer les nerfs

-Tenten…salut ! Lui dit Chouji, déjà dans la pièce

-Chouji ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Ben…ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure m'a fait réfléchir alors pas moyen de dormir. Je voulais rester seul mais je ne pensais pas avoir besoin de fermer la porte. Et toi ?

-Pareil ! Désolée de m'être énervée comme ça. Pour les autres, je ne regrette pas mais toi, tu ne le méritais pas.

-Oh si, répondit Chouji, penaud, je le mérite. Tu as raison, je suis trop attentiste.

-Je le suis aussi tu sais

-Neji ?

-Je crois qu'il est encore plus dur que Sasuke ! Affirma Tenten dans un rire sans joie. J'en ai marre d'en pincer pour lui. Plus je le connais, plus je réalise que ça marchera jamais. Mais pas moyen de me résigner.

-C'est ce que je me dis aussi. Avec un équipier c'est déjà compliqué alors avec quelqu'un comme Ino…

-Bizarrement, moi je pense que tu aurais tes chances avec elle. Il faudrait juste qu'elle remarque que tu es là.

-Si tu le dis, répondit Chouji sans conviction

-J'en suis sûre et certaine…je sais !

-Tu sais quoi ?

-On n'a qu'à sortir ensemble !

-HEIN ?

-Franchement, Chouji, tu ne te sens pas seul ces derniers temps ? Surtout depuis que Shikamaru sort avec Temari.

-Si, mais…

-Moi j'en ai marre d'être seule à me morfondre pour un glaçon ! Je ne suis pas comme Sakura, moi ! J'ai besoin de compagnie et toi aussi. Et puis comme ça, Ino réalisera peut-être qu'elle a des sentiments pour toi

-Et si elle ne le réalise pas ?

-Eh bien au moins, on les rendra tous verts de jalousie ! T'as bien vu comme ils regardent tous Shikamaru et Temari avec envie alors imagine qu'ils voient ça à longueur de journée !

Chouji imaginait tout à fait le chaos que cette situation allait provoquer. Mais Tenten avait raison, il se sentait très seul et avoir une jolie fille dans les bras était sans doute le meilleur remède pour le moment. Il accepta l'offre en souriant et, avant de retourner se coucher, ils scellèrent leur entente par leur premier baiser, simple mais tellement réconfortant.

* * *

Kyouya : yeah ! Chapitre 2 !

Mina : D'où tu le sors ce Chouji/Tenten ?

Kyouya : Un de mes reviewers voulait un couple original alors je me suis dit que ces deux-là ensemble par dépit, c'était pas mal.

Mina : Et c'est quoi ce Sasunaru pas abouti ? Tu veux frustrer ou quoi ?

Kyouya : Disons que je ne veux pas aller trop vite. Si vous n'avez pas compris pourquoi Sasuke a failli embrasser Naruto, ne vous en faîtes pas. Il n'a pas encore compris non plus ! Explications dans un prochain chapitre ! Merci pour vos reviews et n'hésitez pas à en faire à chaque chapitre, c'est toujours très agréable.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : je suis VRAIMENT obligée de répéter à chaque fois que les personnages ne sont pas à moi ? Vous êtes tous au courant de ça, non ?

Petite note de Kyouya : quel enthousiasme autour de cette histoire ! Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour votre gentillesse, votre soutien et, mine de rien, vos idées ! Continuez à me donner votre avis, à me dire ce qui vous plait et déplait, bref, soyez vous mêmes et bonne lecture ( et encore pardon de mettre autant de temps à poster mais les exams et le job étudiant ne font pas bon ménage).

* * *

Shikamaru n'en revenait pas. Cela faisait cinq jours que ses camarades et lui étaient enfermés et l'ambiance n'avait jamais été aussi mauvaise ! Il ne croyait même pas cela possible et pourtant, depuis deux jours, il ne se passait plus un quart d'heure sans qu'une dispute n'éclate, allant parfois jusqu'à en venir aux mains. Ainsi, la cellule comptait désormais un Lee avec une dent cassée, une Sakura couverte de griffures et une Ino avec une mèche de cheveux en moins (dommages causés lors d'une bataille mémorable pour savoir laquelle des deux serait assise près de Sasuke à table), un Shino avec un magnifique bleu sur l'avant bras (cadeau de Kiba !) et un Neji habillé en fille depuis qu'il avait perdu son stupide pari avec Lee la veille.

En effet, les deux équipiers se battaient de nouveau à cause de leur sujet favori : le physique de Neji. Lee avait alors parié qu'il serait plus rapide que le Hyûga pour faire la vaisselle et qu'en cas de victoire, Neji serait contraint de porter des vêtements de filles jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Bien entendu, les autres s'en mêlèrent, le plaisir de voir l'arrogant génie ridiculisé avait au moins eu le mérite de mettre tout le monde du même côté. Ainsi, la pile de vaisselle de Neji était constamment réapprovisionnée par les autres tandis que Lee avançait tranquillement, ce qui lui donna une large victoire saluée par tous…sauf Neji. Naruto et Kiba s'étaient aussitôt jetés sur les placards des filles pour trouver LA tenue qui irait au Hyûga tandis que Sakura et Ino s'affairaient sur ses longs cheveux noirs.

Le résultat eut un drôle d'effet sur le groupe : voir Neji avec sa longue tresse, sa mini-jupe rose (directement sortie du placard de Sakura) et son petit top assorti, le tout chaussé d'escarpins à talons plats aurait du les faire tous mourir de rire. Pourtant, durant un instant, tous les ninjas avaient été paralysés par le charisme du jeune Hyûga, la beauté même de la transformation, et surtout de sa ressemblance avec sa cousine Hinata. Shikamaru avait constaté la stupeur générale avec un sourire et reconnut pour lui même qu'en effet Neji ferait une très jolie fille, peut être même plus belle que sa cousine. Neji, quant à lui, attendait la rigolade générale sans appréhension : l'avis de ces crétins lui importait peu de toute façon. Enfin, après quelques secondes d'éblouissement, chacun se souvint de qui était Neji et un fou rire communicatif prit la plupart des ninjas. Sakura tapait du poing sur la table, Lee cherchait partout un appareil-photo, Tenten pleurait de rire dans les bras de Chouji qui se retenait à grand peine de rire avec les autres. Hinata, au milieu de tout ça, appréciait moyennement l'humiliation gratuite de son cousin et cherchait à le réconforter mais ne réussit qu'à le mettre mal à l'aise pour de bon. Même Sasuke, si taciturne d'habitude, étouffait son rire dans son tee-shirt, lorsque Naruto lui chuchota :

-Viens rire contre mon épaule si tu veux te cacher.

Sasuke s'arrêta immédiatement en jetant un regard outré à son équipier au regard pervers et victorieux. Mais ce qu'ils ignoraient tous les deux, c'est que Shikamaru avait lui aussi entendu la petite phrase du blond et se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de rêver : tout le monde riait joyeusement depuis la première fois de la semaine, Neji portait des fringues ridicules et Naruto draguait Sasuke…oui, il devait sûrement rêver.

Et pourtant, le reste de la journée confirma ses soupçons, les intensifia même. Sasuke et Naruto semblaient littéralement se battre à coups de petits gestes explicites et de phrases tendancieuses : dès que l'un des deux se penchait pour quelque raison, l'autre passait un doigt entre le haut et le pantalon de l'autre ; tandis que Naruto perdait au monopoly, Sasuke lui avait proposé de payer ses dettes avec son corps (Hinata avait viré au rouge fluo mais les autres, morts de rire, ne l'avaient pas remarqué). Et cela toute la journée, et mêmes les jours d'avant en y repensant !

Parallèlement à cette étrange situation, celle de Chouji et Tenten avait plombé l'ambiance, déjà cataclysmique, dans la cellule. Les nouveaux amoureux avaient choisi d'annoncer la nouvelle franchement et s'étaient roulés un patin devant les autres dès le petit-déjeuner, le lendemain de leur petite discussion dans le défouloir. Ino en avait recraché son café sur Naruto, trop occupé à s'étouffer avec sa tartine pour lui en tenir rigueur.

-Ben quoi, demanda Tenten avec un air provocateur, vous n'avez jamais vu deux personnes s'embrasser ?

-Moi, jamais ! Avait déclaré Naruto

-Ben moi, à part Naruto et Sasuke…avait lancé Lee avant de se prendre la baffe de sa vie par Sakura.

C'est la réaction des deux concernés à cette allusion qui avait semé le doute dans la tête de Shikamaru : aucun des deux garçons n'avaient contredit Lee, ils n'avaient même pas rouspété et, en y réfléchissant, Shikamaru était à peu près certain que l'Uchiwa avait souri à son coéquipier d'un air entendu. Oui, la situation devenait vraiment bizarre, il fallait qu'il en parle aux deux garçons. Il choisit de commencer par Naruto en lui laissant un mot via les questionnaires anonymes :

« Naruto est quelqu'un de toujours énergique et ça donne la pêche. Par contre, il est incapable d'utiliser cette énergie comme il le faudrait.

Il faut qu'on parle de Sasuke, viens me rejoindre ce soir dans le défouloir quand tout le monde sera couché. »

Il avait choisi volontairement de ne pas signer car il savait que la curiosité de Naruto le pousserait à venir.

Shikamaru pensait qu'il aurait la journée pour réfléchir au comportement du blond et du brun mais c'était sans compter ses propres soucis. En effet, depuis de Chouji et Tenten étaient ensemble, Ino ne parlait presque plus, sauf pour se battre avec Sakura pour les beaux yeux de Sasuke, indifférent à leurs querelles. Le garçon aux ombres était inquiets pour ses équipiers : il aimait beaucoup Ino mais il la savait capricieuse et il craignait que savoir ses deux coéquipiers en couple ne la fasse dire des bêtises. Quand Temari et lui avaient annoncé qu'ils sortaient ensemble, Ino avait littéralement fait la gueule au monde entier pendant quinze jours, refusant même de parler à Asuma-sensei et sans donner la moindre explication. Et puis un soir, après l'entraînement, elle avait retenu Shikamaru par la manche, pour lui signifier qu'elle voulait qu'ils restent seuls. Shikamaru se souviendrait de leur conversation toute sa vie :

-Je t'aime, Shikamaru

-Hein ?

-Je t'aime, voilà, t'es content ? T'as plus besoin d'être avec Temari maintenant !

-Ino…pourquoi tu me dis un truc pareil ? Je comprends rien. Le fait que je sorte avec Temari n'a rien à voir avec toi !

Le mot de trop. Mais il ne le comprit que plus tard. Ino était partie en pleurant et avait séché l'entraînement deux jours de suite avant de revenir toute souriante et comme d'habitude. Et avec Chouji et Tenten qui s'affichaient ensemble sous les yeux de tous, Ino était bien capable de recommencer ce genre de déclaration. Sauf que Chouji aimait vraiment Ino, à la différence du garçon aux ombres, et qu'il en saurait certainement pas comment réagir dans la même situation.

Alors qu'il repensait à tout cela, Shikamaru fut tiré de ses pensées par des cris perçants provenant de la chambre des filles. Il courut vers les cris, comme les autres garçons et ils découvrirent une rixe féminine endiablée au milieu d'une pluie de plumes. Sans que personne ne sache pourquoi, Ino, Sakura et Tenten se battaient à coups d'oreillers, de pieds, de poings et de tout ce qui leur passait sous la main. Chouji voulut intervenir pour protéger sa petite amie mais Kiba, très amusé par la situation, l'en empêcha. Indifférentes à leurs spectateurs, les trois filles se battaient rageusement en arrosant leurs coups d'insultes et de « je te hais » de plus en plus stridents, sous le regard éberlué des garçons et celui horrifié d'Hinata. La jeune Hyûga regarda les garçons, constata qu'ils ne feraient rien et, prenant son courage à deux mains, essaya d'attraper le bras de Sakura avant qu'il n'atterrisse dans les côtes de Tenten. Mais au dernier moment, Sakura accéléra son geste et le bras butta contre le menton d'Hinata qui, sonnée, tomba en arrière, se rattrapa sur les fesses en poussant un faible « ouille ». Le silence se fit dans la seconde qui suivit et chacun se tourna vers la jeune fille assise par terre qui se massait le menton. Il y eut un blanc pendant ce qui sembla une éternité, puis :

-Hinata ! Cria Tenten en se jetant sur son amie. Tu as fort mal ?

-Ah…non ça va, merci. J'ai juste…été surprise.

-Fais un peu gaffe à ce que tu fais, Sakura, fit remarquer Shino en rejoignantles deux filles assises au sol.

-Montre-nous ton menton, Hinata, ordonna Kiba en attrapant doucement le visage de la jeune fille. C'est bon, tu ne devrais pas avoir de marque.

-M…merci…tous les trois, articula maladroitement Hinata, gênée par tant d'attention.

-Je n'avais jamais remarqué que Tenten était si attachée à Hinata, nota Naruto à la porte de la chambre.

-Je ne savais pas pour Kiba et Shino non plus, compléta Lee.

-Eh, Neji, reprit Naruto, Hinata-chan est ta cousine, tu aurais pu…

Le blond se tut devant l'expression de Neji. Le génie, toujours habillé en fille, fixait les quatre personnes au sol avec un air terriblement envieux et triste, comme un enfant pauvre devant une vitrine à Noël. Naruto donna un coup de coude à Lee, désigna Neji discrètement puis le garçons aux gros sourcils entraîna le blond à part.

-Pourquoi il a l'air si triste ? Demanda Naruto. Et pourquoi tu as voulu qu'on s'éloigne ?

-Parce que si Neji m'entends, c'est pas une petite dispute que ça va provoquer et c'est pas le moment.

-Pourquoi ? Y a un problème avec Neji ?

-Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé à l'examen Chuunin entre Hinata et son cousin ?

-Evidemment, c'est ce qui m'a motivé à battre Neji au tour suivant.

-Eh bien Neji ne se l'est toujours pas pardonné. Il ne le dira jamais mais il aime bien sa cousine, il l'aime beaucoup même.

-Ben alors pourquoi il a agi comme ça à l'examen alors ? Et puis Hinata-chan est pas si rancunière que ça.

-Pour Hinata, j'en sais rien mais je te parie qu'ils n'en ont jamais parlé. Et pour l'examen, je n'ai jamais vraiment compris non plus.

-En fait, Lee, tu le connais bien, ton équipier !

-Bien sur. Je déteste son arrogance, son mépris pour ceux qu'il considère comme faibles et je hais littéralement son look mais nous sommes une équipe.

Lee fut surpris par ses propres paroles. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pensé à Neji de façon amicale, bien trop longtemps. Shikamaru avait raison, les disputes ne servaient à rien, il allait parler calmement avec Neji et tout se passerait le mieux du monde.

-Dégage de mon chemin, crétin, lança Neji dans le dos de son équipier.

-Comment tu m'as appelé ? Rétorqua Lee

-Tu préfères « débile » ? ça me va aussi

-Vas faire le trottoir, allumeuse !

-TU VAS CREVER, LEE !

Ainsi s'effondrèrent les bonnes résolutions de Lee pour mieux s'entendre avec son équipier.

Le soir, Hinata distribua les petits papiers anonymes aux concernés et chacun alla se coucher en consultant les questionnaires qui lui étaient destinés. Naruto lut le mot de Shikamaru rapidement, soupira et fit mine de se coucher. C'était certainement Sakura qui voulait lui parler de leur équipier. Il allait sûrement entendre uen phrase du genre « tu es mon meilleur ami et celui de Sasuke alors tu dois tout faire pour qu'on soit ensemble, lui et moi, ça nous rendrait heureux et je sais que ça te ferait plaisir ». Sakura n' avait pas tout à fait tort : l'idée de savoir ses meilleurs amis heureux remplissait le blond de joie mais voir Sasuke et Sakura ensemble le rendait malade même en imagination.

Une fois que les autres furent endormis, le blond se dirigea vers le défouloir et attendit dans la pièce, dos à la porte. Il entendit des pas derrière lui et la porte se refermer derrière le nouvel entrant.

-Bon alors, qu'est ce que tu me voulais ,

-S…Sasuke ? Balbutia Naruto, surpris. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-J'ai eu un questionnaire qui me disait « il faut qu'on parle sérieusement. Ce soir, dans le défouloir, juste toi et moi ». Quand je t'ai vu te lever, je me suis dit que ça venait de toi.

-Mais je t'ai rien écrit, moi, répliqua Naruto. J'attends Sakura qui veut qu'on parle de toi.

Le blond sortit le papier de sa poche et constata, en y regardant de plus près, qu'il connaissait cette écriture. Il identifia le style de Shikamaru tout de suite. Le blond était souvent puni le soir après l'école et il avait pris pour habitude de jeter un coup d'œil aux copies d'examen des autres élèves et l'écriture de Shikamaru lui était resté en mémoire car ils étaient aussi mauvais en classe l'un que l'autre.

-Merde, c'est Shikamaru qui voulait me parler

-Il voulait de parler de moi ? !

-Ben oui. Je me demande pourquoi.

-Sûrement à cause de ça.

Sasuke mit une grande claque sur les fesses du blond sans prévenir avec un sourire pervers sur le visage. Le blond fit face à son ami en se massant le postérieur.

-Tape pas aussi fort ! Je pourrais plus m'asseoir demain.

-Vengeance ! T'as vu la griffure que tu m'as faite dans le dos, hier ? J'ai mis un bon quart d'heure à convaincre Sakura que je m'étais fait ça seul et que c'était pas Ino.

-Ça, c'était ma vengeance pour ta remarque pendant le monopoly.

-Remarque qui était elle-même une vengeance pour avoir volontairement renversé de l'eau sur mon T-shirt la veille au soir et avoir insisté pour que je l'enlève, soi-disant pour pas attraper un rhume.

-Je l'avais vraiment pas fait exprès pour l'eau ! Se défendit le blond. Et puis c'est toi qui a commencé ce jeu débile

-Tu dis que c'est débile parce que tu as peur de perdre, oui !

-Contre toi ? ! Ca me ferait mal, Sasuke !

-Alors tous les coups sont permis ?

-Bien sur, mon Sasu-chéri !

Ce petit surnom fit naître une grimace de dégoût à pleurer de rire sur le visage du brun. La guerre commençait seulement maintenant.

A l'extérieur, dans le salon, Shikamaru constata que Sasuke l'avait devancé dans le défouloir et la situation l'ennuyait. Pourquoi Sasuke était-il allé rejoindre Naruto dans cette pièce ? La réponse intervint deux minutes plus tard.

-Shikamaru, tu n'es pas couché ?

-Ino ?

-Ah, zut ! Il y a quelqu'un dans le défouloir. J'avais donné un rendez-vous à Sasuke-kun.

-Et moi un à Naruto.

-Tu voulais faire ta déclaration, toi aussi ? Ironisa la blonde

-Ino…t'allais pas faire ça ? ! Bon, viens t'asseoir deux minutes.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le canapé et s'installèrent. Ino voulut mettre de la distance entre eux mais Shikamaru la força à rester près de lui.

-Qu'est ce que tu as, Ino ?

-Rien du tout. Je veux juste devancer Sakura alors je donne rendez-vous à Sasuke-kun.

-Je parle pas seulement de ça. Tu fais la gueule depuis plusieurs jours, tu ne te disputes même plus pour de bon avec Sakura.

-…Ca se voit ?

-Moi, je le vois.

-En fait…c'est pas vraiment que je boude…mais…Chouji est avec Tenten maintenant…

-Je sais. Mais ne me dis pas que tu vas faire la même chose que quand je t'ai dit que je sortais avec Temari.

-…J'y ai pensé, tu sais.

-Mais tu n'es pas amoureuse de Chouji ! Pas plus que tu ne l'étais de moi à l'époque ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Je…commença Ino en sanglotant, puis en pleurant franchement, j'ai peur, Shikamaru ! Chouji et toi êtes inséparables alors ce n'est pas le fait d'avoir une copine qui va changer quoi que ce soit mais pour moi…je ne veux pas revivre les débuts de notre équipe ! Je ne veux plus me sentir exclue comme ça. Vous étiez déjà amis, je ne savais rien de vous deux et j'ai mis du temps à trouver ma place dans l'équipe. Et voilà que Temari arrive et que tu l'acceptes tout de suite ! Et maintenant c'est Tenten avec Chouji ! Je ne veux pas de ça, je ne veux pas !

-Ino …

La blonde, en larmes, se retourna et vit son autre équipier derrière elle. Il la regarda surpris un instant puis vint s'asseoir près d'elle comme l'avait fait Shikamaru quelques instants plus tôt.

-En fait…tu es un peu jalouse, c'est ça ? Commença doucement Chouji.

-Non, pas vraiment.

-Je crois que tu nous aimes, en fait, déclara Shikamaru. Tu aimes notre équipe plus que tout et tu ne veux pas la voir changer. Alors tu n'aimes pas que d'autres personnes, d'autres filles surtout, viennent nous prendre à toi.

-…Oui…je suis désolée, les gars. Je sais que je suis capricieuse et râleuse et tout. Mais je … je … je vous aime tellement, tous les deux.

-C'est sur que t'es une fille insupportable à vivre, et en plus tu veux faire fuir nos copines, commença Shikamaru.

-Mais c'est comme ça qu'on t'aime, nous aussi, finit Chouji. Des filles, on en aura surement d'autres dans notre vie mais toi, tu seras toujours notre équipière, notre amie.

-Vraiment ? Balbutia Ino en se tournant vers Shikamaru.

-Vous voulez vraiment me faire dire des trucs pareils, hein ? Ok, ok, ça me fait mal de le dire mais notre équipe serait vraiment trop chiante sans toi au milieu…notre vie aussi.

Ino sécha ses larmes, serra dans ses bras ses deux amis et chacun alla se coucher. Ino se savait même plus pourquoi elle voulait parler à Sasuke.

* * *

Kyouya : Yeah ! Chapitre 3 !

Mina : Il était temps ! Et aléas à konoha, alors ?

Kyouya : Pardon ! Pas eu le temps ! Mais je vais essayer de le mettre en ligne rapidement.

Mina : Sinon, y a Lilou qui est venue lire tes histoires et qui a pas laissé de commentaires !

Kyouya : Je sais, je vais la punir pour ça ! Heureusement que j'ai mes lecteurs chéris habituels (et les autres que j'aime aussi !). A tout bientôt et laissez des reviews encore toujours


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : personnages pas à moi. Stop. Exploitation honteuse et totalement décalée d'œuvre de Kishimoto-sama. Stop. Continuerai quand même cette histoire. Stop.

Petit mot de Kyouya : ...la honte s'abat sur moi ! Tant pis ! J'ai pas d'excuses sauf peut être que je voulais pas achever le chapitre comme ça...mais bon trop tard c'est fait et je vais avoir un peu de temps pour écrire la suite alors ça devrait moins traîner...non ça VA moins traîner, juré ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Si on leur avait demandé UN mot pour décrire leur état au dixième jour de punition, les jeunes ninjas auraient au moins été d'accord : fatigue. Bien sur, chacun avait ses raisons et la fatigue et le « y en a marre » différaient selon les concernés, mais ce sentiment se lisait sur tous les visages.

Kiba, Lee, Neji, Sakura et Shino étaient épuisés à force de se battre pour tout et n'importe quoi mais, bizarrement, plus ils se sentaient fatigués, plus ils répondaient aux attaques des autres et plus tout ça dégénérait !

Hinata était émotionnellement morte depuis qu'un des punis lui avait donné un papier, deux jours plus tôt :

« Hinata est parfaite. Ses défauts sont des qualités et ses qualités la rendent encore plus magnifique

je t'aime depuis le début, Hinata. »

Elle en était restée tétanisée ! Tenten, remarquant que son amie était figée, avait lu par dessus son épaule puis s'était insurgée et avait hurlé en courant à travers la maison :

-Quel est le sale…l'espèce de … qui a osé écrire CA ? Répétait-elle en brandissant la feuille.

-De quoi tu parles ? Arrêtes de hurler et montre moi, demanda Shikamaru qui lui prit le papier des mains et le lut en silence….ok c'est vraiment pas malin, surtout quand on connaît Hinata.

-Si je choppe le fils de p…qui …

-Calme toi, Tenten, reprit le garçon aux ombres. Ne mets Hinata davantage dans l'embarras et essaye de la faire revenir à la normale, elle est encore figée.

Depuis, chaque fois que les mots « papier » ou « amour » étaient prononcés, Hinata s'auto-pétrifiait de nouveau et il fallait toute la sagesse d'Ino ( « si tu ne bouges pas, je soulève ta jupe devant tout le monde » ou « tiens, une jolie statue à mettre dans la salle de bain des garçons ») pour la ramener à la vie.

Cette déclaration surprise avait au moins autant ébranlé Tenten que Hinata. En effet, la fille aux chignons soupçonnait son coéquipier tant aimé, Neji pour ne pas le nommer, d'avoir écrit ce mot sur un coup de tête et de ne plus vouloir en assumer les conséquences. Elle savait, au fond d'elle, que Neji aimait un peu trop sa cousine tout comme elle-même aimait trop un membre de son équipe alors, chaque fois que Hinata se figeait ou qu'elle repensait à ce mot, son cœur brûlait de rage et de tristesse et même les bras, pourtant réconfortants, de Chouji n'y changeaient rien. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas apprécier davantage son petit ami et elle espérait que le temps la rendrait raisonnable.

Dans le genre raisonnable, Sasuke et Naruto avaient fini lanterne rouge ces derniers temps ! En effet, Shikamaru avait enfin réussi à parler entre quatre yeux à Sasuke de son petit manège avec Naruto :

-Vous jouez à quoi, vous deux ? Avait attaqué Shikamaru dès leur entrée dans le défouloir

-De quoi je me mèle ? Avait rétorqué Sasuke, pas content de s'être fait repéré

-Je m'en mèle car il vaut mieux que ça vienne de moi. Vous êtes pas si discrets que ça, je vous signale. Je t'ai vu effleuré la main de Naruto trois fois en faisant la vaisselle et il a dénoué deux fois ton tablier !

-Laisse tomber, c'est un jeu débile qu'on s'est fixé et voilà, ça fait de mal à personne

-Pour l'instant mais imagine si quelqu'un d'autre vous attrape…genre Sakura ! Faîtes comme Chouji et Tenten, sortez ensemble ouvertement, ça réglera le problème.

-On ne sort pas ensemble, t'es dingue ? S'exclama Sasuke, sincèrement surpris par cette idée.

-Ben alors pourquoi vous passez vos journées à vous tripoter et vous exciter ?

Sasuke avait rapporté la conversation à Naruto tandis qu'ils finissaient leur toilette tous les deux, en occultant volontairement la dernière phrase de Shikamaru.

-Ensemble ? Toi et moi ? Mais on est des mecs, constata Naruto en regardant Sasuke des pieds à la tête, juste pour vérifier ses dires

-Me regarde pas comme ça, crétin ! Bien sur qu'on est des mecs mais faut croire que ton pote à les idées ouvertes

-Pff, on ne peut même plus s'amuser, se lamenta le blond

-Faudrait être plus discret, conclut Sasuke en faisant ses cheveux.

Bien sur, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient émis l'idée de s'arrêter là. Question de fierté, quoi ! Naruto avait trouvé la parade aux observations extérieures le soir même. Il s'était discrètement levé au milieu de la nuit et s'était faufilé bien moins discrètement dans le lit de son meilleur ami qui se réveilla en sursaut en remontant la couverture au dessus de sa poitrine comme une jeune fille trop prude après sa première fois.

-Qu'est ce que tu … ? Chuchota Sasuke, paniqué

-Tu me manquais, Sasu-chan, murmura Naruto avec une moue innocente avant de pouffer de rire le plus silencieusement possible.

Après ce coup d'éclat, le blond retourna se coucher, triomphant. Mais la gloire est éphémère car il ne fallut pas une heure à Sasuke pour s'approcher du lit d'un Naruto ronflant pour venir lui faire, le plus doucement possible, un suçon phénoménal sur l'épaule, le tout sans réveiller sa victime, si bien qu'en se levant le lendemain, Naruto ne comprit l'étendue des dégâts que lorsque Kiba lui fit remarquer qu'un gros moustique l'avait dévoré. Depuis, les nuits des deux garçons étaient courtes et pas très reposantes.

Chez l'équipe 10, la fatigue était différente : Chouji était fatigué de ne voir aucun progrès dans l'humeur des autres, Shikamaru était fatigué comme toujours mais Ino allait beaucoup mieux !

Trop heureuse de savoir que ses équipiers l'adoraient et qu'ils ne la laisseraient jamais tomber, Ino se sentait rassurée, zen même, et son comportement s'en ressentait : plus de poursuite de Sasuke, plus de disputes avec Sakura ( ce qui n'empêchait pas cette dernière de râler ), et une dévotion totale à ses « deux hommes » comme elle les appelait pour elle-même.

Or, la veille, elle avait remarqué que Shikamaru paraissait faire la tronche encore plus que d'ordinaire. Elle allait l'interroger quand Kiba cria :

-Hé, regardez ! Y a Gaara et les deux autres qui passent !

A travers la vitre sans tain, le jeune Kazekage fixait l'intérieur de la cellule sans pouvoir y déceler quoi que ce soit. A ses côtés, comme toujours, son frère Kankurô souriait triomphalement dans le vide comme pour dire aux occupants de la cellule « bien fait ! ». Temari était avec eux, stoïque et froide comme à son habitude. Les punis s'étaient réunis autour de la fenêtre comme pour mieux voir des animaux au fond de leur cage…sauf que là, c'étaient les visiteurs qu'on enfermait !

-Gaara est toujours aussi sexy, nota Tenten avant de se souvenir qu'elle tenait la main de Chouji. Je me demande pourquoi ils sont au village.

-Réunion annuelle des ambassadeurs. Ils l'accompagnent. Dit sobrement Shikamaru

-Qui accompagne qu….

La question de Shino resta en suspend et tous les regards se tournèrent vers le garçon aux ombres, ébahis. Shikamaru fixait sa petite amie à travers le mur transparent avec une lueur de tristesse et même de colère dans le regard. Naruto, vieil ami du garçon, ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Soudain, Temari approcha sa main de la vitre, comme si elle avait senti qu'IL était là , à la regarder, mais elle ravala son geste et les prisonniers virent dans ses yeux le même mélange de sentiments que dans celui de son petit ami. Les trois curieux s'éloignèrent, Kankurô posant sa main sur l'épaule de sa sœur.

A l'intérieur, un drôle de malaise régnait tandis que chacun s'éloignait silencieusement de la fenêtre. Ino entoura les épaules de Shikamaru de ses bras, posa sa tête au creux de son cou et lui murmura « je suis là ». A la surprise générale, le jeune homme serra les mains de son équipière et posa sa tête sur la sienne, tandis qu'un silence religieux demeurait dans la pièce. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, une minute pas plus, puis Shikamaru soupira, remercia Ino et s'éloigna enfin de la fenêtre à son tour pour partir directement s'enfermer dans la chambre des garçons. A peine la porte fermée, Ino se mit à hurler :

-Vous êtes contents, bandes de nuls ? Voilà à quoi ça mène de ne pas savoir se parler et de ne pas se contrôler ! Vous, vous êtes peut être fatigués, mais lui il est malheureux, ils sont malheureux ! Ils ne se voient jamais, n'ont pas de temps rien qu'à eux et à cause de vos foutus caractères, ils gâchent le peu qu'ils ont ! C'est de notre faute s'il est enfermé, il est innocent, et Chouji et Hinata aussi ! Mais vous êtes trop cons pour….

Ino s'arrêta. Shikamaru ressortit de la chambre, posa la main sur l'épaule de la blonde et lui sourit. Ino fondit en larmes en se jetant dans ses bras.

-Pardon…pardon…répéta-t-elle en resserrant son étreinte et en pleurant de plus belle.

Et donc le lendemain, Ino, calmée et déterminée, lança une étrange idée au déjeuner.

-Bon, vous êtes bien d'accord qu'il faut que la situation évolue, n'est ce pas ? On va pas rester ici pendant des mois non plus.

-Bah, à ce rythme là tu piques Shikamaru à Temari dans moins de deux semaines, de quoi tu te plains ? Bougonna Kiba avant de subir le regard foudroyant de Tenten

-Bref, j'ai pensé à un truc : pour améliorer nos relations, faut qu'on se fasse davantage confiance.

-C'est sur que ma confiance en vous tous frôle le zéro, admit Neji

-Justement, pour se prouver qu'on peut se faire confiance mutuellement, je propose ceci : on se met en cercle dans les canapés et chacun dit à tous les autres un secret sur soi, très personnel et qu'il n'a jamais dit à personne. Ca nous permettra de mieux nous connaître et ….

-Hors de question ! L'interrompit Shino. Ma vie ne regarde que moi et je ne vois aucun intérêt à savoir celle des autres.

-Moi je trouve ça pas mal, rétorqua Sakura à la surprise générale, mais je veux rajouter une règle : on dit un de nos secrets et on révèle un secret qu'on croit connaître sur une autre personne ici.

-Pas d'objection pour moi, déclara Shikamaru. Comme ça, ça va équilibrer un peu et ça ouvrira un peu plus les débats.

* * *

Kyouya : à suivre !

Mina : tout ça pour ça ! C'est quoi ce suspense de merde ?

Kyouya : écris ta deathfic sur gakuen alice et fous moi la paix, toi !

Mina : on attaque pas sur ce genre de choses !! Et c'est moi la désagréable entre nous deux !

Kyouya : à très très bientôt pour la suite ! Et laissez des reviews !

Mina : Et elle m'ignore en plus...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi, même Shikamaru ( hélas !)

Petit mot de Kyouya : bon, le voilà le chapitre 5, après des jours de bataille mémorables entre mon pc, internet, word ( que j'ai trahi, bien fait pour lui !) et mon imagination qui, je l'avoue, partait un peu à la dérive...j'ai essayé de garder mon calme dans ce chapitre...enfin je crois...soyez juges !

Résumé : Ino a lancé un jeu : chaque puni doit révélé un secret sur lui-même et un sur un des autres...

* * *

Malgré la confiance moyenne, voire inexistante, que chacun avait en les autres, refuser le défi d'Ino était inconcevable : d'abord, parce qu'il n'était pas question de passer pour une poule mouillée devant les autres et aussi, pour certains, pour essayer d'atténuer leur honte. Ino avait piqué une colère terrible quelques minutes plus tôt et elle avait pleuré, chose rarissime. Pour la plupart, elle représentait la fille forte et indépendante, une femme moderne en somme.

D'un commun accord, cinq minutes de réflexion furent accordées pour réfléchir à « ce que je vais oser leur dire » et « ce que je vais balancer » et surtout « qui je vais balancer ». Chouji se demandait surtout si tout cela n'allait pas finir en bain de sang et, par précaution, il planqua discrètement les armes potentielles : couteaux, fourchettes, vases à jeter à la figure...et verrouilla les portes des chambres (on a vite fait d'attraper une ceinture ou un foulard pour étrangler son voisin indiscret, de nos jours). Ino, pendant ce temps, observait en douce ses camarades : s'ils donnaient tous l'impression d'être perdus dans leurs réflexions, elle surprit quelques coups d'œil entendus entre certains, comme pour se dire « ça, ça reste entre nous, ok ? » et cela la rassura. Au moins, personne n'allait en profiter pour démolir l'un d'entre eux. Le temps de réflexion passé, ils prirent place dans les canapés du salon et vint le temps de la question fatidique : qui qui c'est qui commence ?

-Ino n'a qu'à commencer, suggéra Neji, c'est son idée après tout

-Hé, c'est trop facile, ça ! Répondit la blonde

-Bon, bon, soyez pas chiants dès le début, les coupa Shikamaru. Je vais parler le premier, pas de jaloux comme ça...

Le silence se fit pendant une bonne minute jusqu'à ce que Tenten intervienne :

-Ben alors, c'est quoi ton grand secret ?

-Je vois pas vraiment ce que je pourrais raconter en fait

-Moi je sais ce que je veux savoir, reprit Tenten. Vous en êtes où, Temari et toi ?

Shikamaru allait faire remarquer que ça, tout le monde s'en foutait mais le regard curieux et appuyé des autres l'obligea à répondre.

-Y a que ça qui vous intéresse ? Savoir si j'ai couché avec ma copine ? C'est pas glorieux...enfin oui, si vous voulez savoir, j'ai déjà couché avec ma petite amie. Satisfaits ?

-Un peu déçu, reconnut Kiba

-Normal, répliqua Neji. S'il ne l'avait pas dit avec son ton je-m'en-foutiste habituel, là t'aurais été choqué

En tout cas, ça avait suffi à faire rougir allègrement Hinata, à nouveau bloquée et Sakura, qui secouait la tête pour en effacer les images des deux amants nus et enlacés.

-Donc maintenant j'ai le droit de balancer un secret sur quelqu'un c'est ça ? Reprit Shikamaru.

-Ouais, confirma Naruto. T'as quoi de croustillant à nous apprendre ?

-Pas grand chose...à part la déclaration d'amour qu'Ino m'a faite quand je lui ai dit que je sortais avec Temari.

-Tu...tu lui as fait une déclaration ?! S'étonna Sakura. Tu ne me l'as jamais dit !

-J'en étais pas très fière en même temps, répondit Ino en rosissant un peu. J'ai fait ça plus par jalousie que par amour et je ne compte pas les faire casser, je vous rassure. C'est du passé tout ça ! Bon , on va dire que c'est mon tour maintenant, vu que c'est moi qui ai été ridicule...alors...je peux vous dire que j'ai vu l'un d'entre vous, messieurs, tout nu !

-HEIN ?!

-Et pas un membre de mon équipe. Je m'explique : un après-midi, j'ai voulu aller mater Sasuke aux bains publics – c'est pathétique, je sais – bref, je réussis à m'introduire dans le bain des hommes et je distingue dans la vapeur une silhouette d'homme nue avec des cheveux noirs mi-longs. Je m'approche un peu pour voir de plus près...et je réalise que je me suis trompée ! J'ai failli hurler et j'ai détalé aussi vite que possible !

-Ouah ! C'était si horrible que ça ? Ricana Naruto. Et c'était qui ce gar...

En observant les autres, Naruto réalisa soudain que Shino, pour ce qu'on voyait de son visage, était écarlate et que Kiba et Lee le fixaient, médusés.

-Vous avez deviné, reprit Ino, toute fière de son petit effet. Mais le meilleur reste à venir puisque je n'ai révelé de secret sur personne.

-T'as détaillé à ce point l'anatomie de Shino ? Plaisanta Tenten tandis que le concerné ne savait plus où se mettre.

-Non voyons, idiote, répliqua Ino. Par contre, je n'ai pas dit que j'étais seule dans ma petite escapade. Alors qui a bien pu venir voir Sasuke dans son bain avec moi ?

Evidemment, les autres se tournèrent tous vers Sakura. La jeune fille était paralysée et fixait Ino comme si elle n'était qu'une terrible hallucination. Elle n'avait pas osé raconter cette histoire, pas possible ! C'était tellement...tellement...à pleurer de rire, en y repensant ! Sakura partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable, bientôt rejointe par sa meilleure amie blonde.

-Ha ha ha !! Je revois encore ta tête quand tu m'as dit « c'est Shino ! C'est Shino » s'esclaffa Sakura. Même un mois après, on en arrivait encore à prier pour ne pas partir en mission avec lui ! Je te hais d'avoir raconté ça !

Elle avait beau dire, Sakura riait de plus belle, le rire d'Ino était vraiment communicatif ! Naruto et Tenten se surprirent à réprimer un fou rire avant de craquer, bientôt suivis par les autres, même par Shino qui étouffait son rire dans le col de son pull. Il leur fallut bien dix minutes pour retrouver leur calme.

-Aah ! Ca fait du bien de rire, conclut Sakura en réalisant qu'elle riait de bon coeur pour la première fois depuis le début de la punition. Bon, c'est mon tour !

Ainsi, dans une bonne humeur générale, tout le monde apprit plein de choses sur tout le monde. En vrac :

*Ino se révéla être le premier amour de Sakura, et cette dernière raconta que Kiba avait dormi avec sa soeur jusqu'à ses treize ans !

* Lee avait fabriqué une poupée de Gai-sensei et dormait parfois avec ( dixit Kiba )

* Shino dut montrer son visage au reste de la bande. Ino et Sakura regrettèrent ouvertement de ne pas avoir plus profiter du spectacle dans les bains.

*Shikamaru s'était fait draguer par un mec du village du son selon Chouji.

*Naruto avait dû demander à Sasuke pour savoir comment on faisait les enfants.

*Ledit Sasuke était sûrement somnambule car Shino l'avait vu se faire chasser du lit de Naruto la nuit précédente ( les concernés eurent beaucoup de mal à rester calme mais, à part Shikamaru, tout le monde sembla satisfait de l'excuse vaseuse du somnambulisme)

*Tenten se révéla être très allumeuse après quelques verres, Naruto en avait fait les frais et avait eu un mal de chien à la ramener chez elle un soir de fête sans qu'elle ne lui enlève son pantalon !

Quand vint le tour de Lee ( une fois tassée la consternation générale due à la poupée Gai), il expliqua sans la moindre honte qu'il avait failli tomber amoureux...de Neji !

-La première fois que je l'ai vu, on devait avoir six ou sept ans. C'était à une fête traditionnelle du village alors on était tous en yukata Je l'ai vu de dos et je me suis dit « elle est drôlement belle, cette fille » et quand il s'est retourné, j'ai mis quelques secondes à réaliser que c'était un mec. Il avait déjà les cheveux plus longs que Hinata à l'époque !

-Lee arrive toujours à en revenir au côté efféminé de Neji, tu as remarqué ? Chuchota Tenten à Chouji. Ca l'a vraiment traumatisé cette première rencontre !

-Puisque je parle de Neji et de ses cheveux, continua Lee, sachez que je ne le traite pas de fille pour rien : quand on part en mission, Neji rajoute toujours à ses affaires son shampooing,un après shampooing et un soin pour cheveux longs et il les lave avec tout ça chaque matin ! Il met plus d'une heure à s'occuper de ça chaque jour, le temps de les laver, soigner, brosser et coiffer!

-Et moi qui trouvait qu'en mettant quarante minutes tous les deux jours, j'en faisais trop ! S'amusa Ino. Bon, c'est à toi, Neji !

-Je n'ai pas d'idée, dit Neji sans la moindre motivation. Vous voulez savoir quelque chose, comme pour Shikamaru ?

-Hé, c'est trop facile ça ! Décréta Naruto. Faut que ça vienne de ton coeur, quel secret serais-tu près à nous dire ?

-Aucun. Je ne vous fais pas confiance pour garder mes secrets.

-Pff ! Rabat-joie, comme toujours, grogna Lee. Dis plutôt que t'as la trouille ! Môssieur Hyûga est tellement parfait, môssieur « beau gosse ténèbreux doué en tout » a peur que sa jolie image soit abîmée !

-Vous voulez un secret sur moi et un sur quelqu'un d'autre ? S'énerva Neji. Je vous file les deux en même temps : il y a deux semaines, le conseil de famille des Hyûga a voté à l'unanimité pour me marier à Hinata à notre majorité, sans nous demander notre avis ! Voilà, Nous sommes cousins et fiancés, ça vous fait rire ?

Neji se leva, fou de rage et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain des garçons en cassant la serrure de la chambre au passage. Personne n'avait le coeur à rire, loin de là. Au bout de quelques secondes, Shino et Kiba quittèrent la pièce pour aller s'enfermer dans le défouloir. Encore sous le choc, les autres se tournèrent vers Hinata, honteuse et confuse.

-C'est...c'est une blague, Hinata ? Balbutia Tenten. Tu...tu me l'aurais dit...tu ne peux pas me faire ça ?

-Je suis désolée...si désolée, Tenten...je

-Laisse, j'ai compris, lâcha froidement le jeune fille qui partit s'enfermer dans son coin à son tour, laissant Hinata au bord des larmes.

-Je n'avais jamais vu Neji aussi en colère, dit Lee soudainement. Et je n'avais jamais vu Tenten avec une tête pareille.

-Calme-toi Hinata, chuchotait Sakura en berçant son amie qui pleurait pour de bon maintenant. Respire un bon coup et explique-nous.

-Neji-san a tout dit, raconta la Hyûga. Ma famille cherchait un moyen d'empêcher de mélanger mon sang de la Sôke avec le talent et le génie de Neji...et ils ont pensé à ça ! Neji ne me parle pratiquement plus depuis qu'ils nous l'ont dit. Je vais lui gâcher la vie, il me déteste ! Cria-t-elle en fondant en larmes à nouveau dans les bras de Sakura.

Ino jeta un oeil inquiet à Chouji et Shikamaru : la lueur d'un espoir de bonne entente et de fin de punition venait de disparaître.

* * *

Kyouya : voilà le chapitre 5 ! Plus court que prévu encore donc vous aurez les conséquences directes de tout ça dans le prochain chapitre.

Mina : tu vas ENCORE faire du Neji/Hina ! C'est vraiment ton truc l'inceste, on dirait Kaori Yuki !

Kyouya : je le prends comme un compliment !

Mina : Ouais, Kaori Yuki mais sans les super dessins et les bons scénarios

Kyouya : Méchante ! Ah j'ai oublié de dire un grand MERCIIIIIII à tous ceux et celles ( surtout celles je pense mais on sait jamais) qui m'ont encouragé à continuer et un bisou à vi-chan qui fait des compliments un peu too much ! Laissez toujours des reviews, ça flatte mon ego ( Mina, quoi !)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : personne de m'appartient, Kishimoto-sama est prêteur mais pas vendeur.

Petit mot de Kyouya : J'ai la crève ! Je suis malade et fatiguée mais c'est toujours dans ces moments là que j'ai des idées donc voici déjà le chapitre 6 ( ah ah ! Combien n'ont pas eu le temps de lire le cinq ? ). Mina me fait remarquer que si c'était pour mettre aussi vite la suite en ligne, ça servait à rien de faire une fin pareille au chapitre 5 mais bon pas fait exprès ! Merci à Arckange de me soutenir dans ma théorie du « Neji/Hinata c'est pas si incestueux et plus que probable » et un autre merci à Ykyrya qui me suit depuis mes débuts ! Bonne lecture à tous ! Vous excuserez quand même les fautes ou les idées bizarres, c'est pas moi c'est la fièvre !

* * *

Enfermés dans le défouloir depuis quatre ou cinq minutes, Shino et Kiba ne s'étaient toujours rien dit. Ils donnaient de temps en temps des coups de pied, de poing ou de tête dans les murs et répétaient pour eux-même « c'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai » en tournant en rond dans la pièce capitonnée. Enfin, Kiba prit la parole pour de bon :

-Connard de Neji ! Il a vraiment décidé de me pourrir la vie autant que possible !

-De NOUS pourrir la vie, compléta Shino.

-Tu as vu la tête que faisait Hinata ? Il l'a humilié exprès ! Je vais le tuer, ce sale...

-Bonne idée ! Ironisa Shino. Comme ça, Neji sera mort, tu seras en prison et elle ne restera qu'à moi.

-Je préfère encore la savoir avec toi qu'avec lui, franchement.

Le silence se fit. Shino pensa qu'ils n'avaient pas parler de Hinata depuis longtemps, Kiba et lui. Les deux équipiers n'avaient pas mis longtemps à s'attacher à la jeune Hyûga mais ce lien avait mal tourné : Kiba se transformait de plus en plus en grand frère possessif et Shino...

-T'es toujours amoureux d'elle, au fait ? Demanda Kiba à son équipier, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.

-Plus que jamais.

-Le mot d'amour qui la disait parfaite, il était de toi, pas vrai ?

-Encore exact, répondit Shino, assis adossé au mur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Peut-être en voyant Tenten et Chouji ensemble, je me suis dit « pourquoi pas elle et moi ? »

-J'ai toujours pas compris si ça lui avait fait plaisir ou pas, s'amusa Kiba.

Les deux garçons se remémoraient la réaction très excessive de Hinata et ses différents blocages des derniers jours à chaque fois qu'elle repensait à la « lettre d'amour » anonyme. Ils rirent doucement, avec un peu de tristesse, puis Kiba reprit :

-Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? On peut pas laisser Neji l'épouser, il va la rendre malheureuse au possible.

-On est d'accord sur ce point, mais je dois admettre que je n'ai pas la tête à réfléchir pour le moment...tu peux me laisser seul un moment ?

Kiba acquiesça et sortit du défouloir tandis que Shino ne savait plus s'il devait être en colère ou effondré. Sans doute les deux à la fois.

Pendant ce temps, Sakura était allée rejoindre Tenten enfermée elle aussi mais dans la salle de bain des filles. Si les coéquipiers de Hinata avaient envie de tout casser, Tenten se contentait de pleurer sans retenue, accoudée à la baignoire. Sakura s'approcha doucement, lui caressa le dos puis fit tourner ses épaules pour qu'elles soient face à face avant de serrer son amie contre elle.

-Chuut, murmurait Sakura en berçant Tenten. Ne te mets pas dans des états pareils.

-Je ne peux pas rester calme ! Hoqueta Tenten. Il a dit ça avec tellement de froideur...pour moi, c'est comme s'il m'avait dit de laisser tomber, qu'il ne m'aimerait jamais. Mais moi, je l'aime vraiment tu sais ?

-Je sais, je sais, répondit Sakura avec toute la tendresse possible. Tu le connais bien, tu sais qu'il parle toujours avec mépris...

-Oui mais là, ça fait vraiment mal !

Sakura laissa passer quelques minutes, le temps que son amie retrouve son calme. Enfin, Tenten se redressa et se leva, Sakura l'imita.

-Tu en veux à Hinata ?

-...Non...hésita Tenten. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, je le sais. J'ai été sèche avec elle, je vais aller la voir.

Elles n'eurent pas à aller bien loin. En sortant de la salle de bain, elles virent Ino et Lee qui encadrait Hinata assise sur son lit. En les voyant, Ino leur fit discrètement signe de se cacher avant que les deux autres ne les voient. Sakura et Tenten retournèrent dans la salle de bain en laissant la porte entrouverte pour ne rien perdre de la discussion. Hinata ne pleurait pas mais elle tremblait des pieds à la tête.

-Depuis que nous sommes fi...fiancés, balbutia Hinata, je n'arrive plus à me concentrer sur autre chose. Je pense à Neji-san qui n'a rien à faire avec moi, à Kiba et Shino qui le détestent et à Tenten...je savais que ça lui ferait du mal, je savais qu'elle me détesterait quand elle saurait.

-Je suis certain que Tenten ne te déteste pas, l'interrompit Lee. Elle a réagi froidement sous le coup de l'émotion mais quand elle sera calmée, elle sera la première à te donner des conseils pour gérer cette situation. Je ne crois pas que ton cousin pense que tu vas lui gâcher la vie non plus. Les gens t'aiment plus que tu ne le penses, Hinata. Même Neji.

Les quatre filles étaient surprises que Lee ait une telle analyse de la situation : Hinata et Ino ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'il console la jeune Hyûga, Sakura se surprit à penser que Lee était vraiment un garçon bien et Tenten ne tint pas trois secondes en place. Elle se rua hors de la salle de bain et se jeta sur le lit de Hinata en enlaçant la jeune fille et Lee. D'abord étonnés, les deux concernés sourirent et serrèrent à leur tour leur amie dans les bras.

-Tu m'épates vraiment, Lee, admit Sakura. Je ne te savais pas si psychologue.

-Eh bien...expliqua Lee en rougissant, Tenten et Neji sont mes équipiers. C'est normal que je les connaisse bien.

-C'est vrai que je les adore mes équipiers, confirma Ino. On est un peu une famille, Chouji, Shikamaru et moi.

-Kiba et Shino sont deux personnes formidables, ajouta Hinata en souriant. Nous nous connaissons par coeur.

-Si je dis à Lee que c'est quelqu'un de super, il va prendre la grosse tête, s'amusa Tenten.

Sakura ne fit aucun commentaire sur ses coéquipiers. Bien sur, elle aimait beaucoup Sasuke et Naruto, pas de la même manière mais elle les adorait. Pourtant, depuis le retour de Sasuke, sakura sentait comme une distance entre elle et les deux garçons et ce sentiment s'intensifiait depuis l'arrivée dans la cellule d'isolement. Elle devait bien l'admettre, Sakura sentait une faille dans son équipe, cette même faille qu'elle ressentait avant la trahison de Sasuke envers Konoha, et cette sensation était son pire cauchemar.

De son côté, Chouji se décida à agir. Neji était enfermé dans la salle de bain des garçons depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes et Chouji jugea qu'il était temps qu'il règle ses comptes avec lui. Lorsqu'il entra, le jeune Hyûga avait les cheveux et le visage détrempé : de toute évidence, il s'était passé la tête sous l'eau.

-T'as essayé de te noyer ou de te calmer ? Demanda Chouji pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Je n'en suis pas sur moi même, répondit Neji en attrapant une serviette. T'es envoyé pour m'engueuler parce qu'ils pensent que je n'oserai pas passer mes nerfs sur toi ?

-Non, je veux seulement comprendre. Il te pesait ce secret, pas vrai ? Tu as l'air presque soulagé que tout le monde sache que Hinata et toi allaient vous marier.

-Je préfère qu'on l'entende de ma bouche plutôt que de celles des autres. Ma vie ne regarde que moi alors comme ça, personne n'aura à jaser sur le sujet.

-Désolé de te le dire mais il ne s'agit pas que de toi, signala Chouji, un peu excédé par l'égoïsme de Neji.

-Et qui d'autre ? A part Hinata, bien sur.

-Pourquoi « à part » ? Elle est aussi concerné que toi : un mariage c'est rarement tout seul. Et puis ça concerne aussi Kiba, Shino...et Tenten ajouta-t-il avec un peu d'amertume.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça les concerne !

-Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi, Neji ! Tu as vu la réaction de ces trois-là quand Hinata a été bousculée par Sakura l'autre jour ? Kiba et Shino sont ses équipiers, peut-être même qu'ils voient plus qu'une amie en elle. Pareil entre Tenten et toi. Et ne me dis pas que je t'apprends quelque chose.

-...Non, tu ne m'apprends rien, se résigna Neji. Mais Tenten ne comprend pas que je ne suis pas celui qu'il lui faut. Elle est bien mieux avec toi, et de toute façon, je ne ressens rien pour elle, elle le sait.

-« Pas celui qu'il lui faut » ? S'étonna Chouji.

-Je suis prétentieux, ambitieux, froid et caractériel. Les filles comme Tenten ont besoin d'un gentil garçon...et...non rien ! S'arrêta soudainement le Hyûga.

-Et...les filles comme Hinata aussi, pas vrai ?

-…

Neji acquiesça et baissa les yeux. Chouji comprit alors que malgré son orgueil démesuré et tout son génie, Neji ne se considérait pas comme quelqu'un de bien. Il réalisa alors le pourquoi du comportement du jeune homme envers sa cousine, et il se dit qu'une petite discussion avec Ino et Shikamaru sur le sujet ne serait pas du luxe.

Shikamaru, justement, s'était retrouvé seul avec Sasuke et Naruto dans le salon après la « bombe » lâchée par Neji. Il en profita pour faire une petite mise au point avec les deux garçons.

-Shino t'a vu quitter le lit de Naruto en pleine nuit ?

-Tu l'as entendu, je dois être somnambule.

-À d'autres ! Vous ne m'avez pas écouté tous les deux! Votre petit jeu de touche-touche n'est pas aussi discret que vous le voulez.

-Et alors ? On s'en fout de ce que les autres pensent, rétorqua Sasuke.

-Pas moi ! Intervint Naruto. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un se dise qu'on fait des trucs louches.

-Vous FAITES des trucs louches, Naruto, reprit Shikamaru. Mettez fin à votre jeu débile en décrétant l'égalité ou alors faîtes une pause jusqu'à ce qu'on sorte d'ici mais si vous continuez comme ça, je ne serai plus le seul à m'imaginer des choses.

Shikamaru partit vers la cuisine, laissant les deux équipiers cogiter. Si Sasuke se fichait éperdument des conseils du garçon aux ombres, Naruto prenait cela très au sérieux.

-Il a raison, Sasuke, on devrait arrêter là.

-Je ne m'arrêterai que quand tu admettras ta défaite, ajouta Sasuke avec un air de défi.

-...Eh bien, je m'avoue vaincu...

-HEIN ?

-Ok, j'ai perdu, admit Naruto. Je préfère perdre un jeu que perdre mes amis. Et ça arrivera s'ils se posent des questions sur nous.

Sasuke ne s'y attendait pas et il n'arrivait pas à savourer sa victoire. Il était même déçu que tout cela se finisse aussi...bêtement. Naruto était sûrement dans le vrai, ils devaient être plus raisonnables.

La journée se finit dans une ambiance assez lourde : Neji ne parlait plus à personne, Kiba et Shino non plus, Tenten et Hinata voulaient faire bonne figure mais le résultat n'était pas brillant et Sasuke et Naruto ne se dirent pas un mot de la soirée. Inquiète, Sakura voulut faire part de ses états d'âme à Ino et s'en surprit : il y avait longtemps que les deux jeunes filles n'avaient pas passer une soirée tranquille à parler des garçons, des autres filles ou à se chamailler gentiment au sujet de Sasuke. Sa meilleure amie lui manquait et elle voulait lui parler mais la blonde était de corvée de cuisine avec Chouji puis de vaisselle avec Lee.

Avant d'aller dormir, Shikamaru secoua la boîte en carton censée contenir les petits questionnaires sur les uns, les autres. Il le faisait plus pour la forme qu'autre chose car depuis le mot d'amour enflammé pour Hinata, plus personne n'avait osé poster un message dans cette boîte.

Un bruit de papiers qui s'entrechoquent s'échappa du contenant. Hinata, toujours main innocente, sortit les papiers. Un pour chacun, autant de chances de faire s'enflammer l'ambiance à nouveau.

* * *

Kyouya : Et voilà la conclusion de cette journée bien longue qui a duré deux chapitres et demi.

Mina : On rigole pas beaucoup !

Kyouya : Normal, phase de transition. Fallait bien crever quelques abcès pour avancer dans l'histoire

Mina : Cette image est dégueulasse !

Kyouya: Maintenant que tu le dis....bon ben reviews toujours ( je sais je suis casse-pieds avec ça mais j'adore !)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : c'est pas parce que j'écris beaucoup en ce moment que Kishimoto-sama me donne ses personnages ! Tant pis !

Petit mot de Kyouya : Rien à dire aujourd'hui alors réponses aux reviewers :

Ykyrya : Toi qui as lu (il me semble) toutes mes histoires, tu sais que j'ai déjà fait annulé un mariage pour Hinata donc ça ferait un peu redite non ? Quoique...je m'étais éclatée dans « aléas à Konoha »...on verra, on verra.

Lukufe : Désolée, je suis guérie ! Et évite de me faire penser à Sasuke et Naruto seuls sur un canapé, c'est très dur de penser à autre chose ensuite hé hé !

Arckange : No stress ! J'ai encore de quoi faire pas mal de chapitres à mon avis.

Hanaty : tu te doutes bien que je ne vais pas répondre à tes questions ici, lis la suite, tu verras.

Je remercie aussi tous les autres bien sûr, Dark-Cherry0411 qui laisse un « vivement la suite » à chaque chapitre (c'est toujours agréable !), Yami Shino (t'as lu yu gi oh ?), Eve'ee1 etc... bonne lecture à tous et merci encore !

* * *

Le surlendemain matin, une étrange atmosphère régnait dans la cellule : chacun regardait les autres en chien de faïence avec un mélange de timidité, de méfiance, voire de pure et simple haine pour certains. C'est pendant ce petit-déjeuner glacial que la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit sur Tsunade, l'Hokage commençait, en effet, à se demander si ses jeunes concitoyens ne s'étaient pas purement et simplement entretués (ce sont des ninjas, on ne sait jamais).

-Salut la jeunesse ! S'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme. Alors, comment ça se passe, vos petites vacances ?

-Si c'est ça être en vacances, j'espère travailler jusqu'à ma mort, répondit froidement Neji.

-Je vois...bon, reprit Tsunade, pas vraiment surprise, je souhaiterais vous voir un par un dans le défouloir pour faire le point. Ca fait plus de deux semaines que vous êtes là-dedans et on prend un retard monstre sur les missions alors je veux que ça accélère.

Manque de motivation général

-C'est ma faute, je vais reformuler, reprit Tsunade : Ramenez vos fesses chacun votre tour dans le défouloir où vous restez ici jusqu'à votre majorité ! Allez, Shikamaru, au pied ! Tu seras le premier.

Shikamaru suivit Tsunade dans le défouloir sans broncher. Une fois la porte close, Ino murmura à Sakura :

-Elle peut faire ça ? Nous laisser enfermer ici ?

-C'est l'Hokage. Elle serait capable de nous confisquer nous vêtements pour voir si le fait d'être tous nus fait bouger les choses.

Chacun médita sur cette éventualité avec crainte et, pour certains, un peu d'envie quand même.

Dans le défouloir, Tsunade faisait le point avec son chef d'équipe :

-Les progrès ne sont pas flagrants, nota-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Enfin, je sais mais pas dans le détail.

-Explique-toi.

-Ben...je vous ai expliqué mon système des papiers : une qualité, un défaut et quelque chose qu'on n'ose pas lui dire, résuma Shikamaru. Eh bien, avant-hier soir, nous nous sommes tous retrouvés avec un papier dans les mains et depuis, l'ambiance est comme quand vous êtes arrivée.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y avait sur le tien ?

-C'est personnel et ça ne m'affecte pas plus que ça.

-Je suis ta supérieure, Shikamaru, le chef de ton village, tu peux me faire confiance.

-Désolé, mais ça restera entre cette personne et moi.

-Eh bien, j'espère que les autres seront plus bavards que toi. Envoie-moi Lee.

Shikamaru sortit, signala à Lee qu'il devait y aller et retourna s'asseoir pour finir son petit-déjeuner. Il remarqua soudain que tous les autres avaient les yeux braqués sur lui.

-Quoi ?

-Qu'est ce qu'elle nous veut ? Demanda Naruto

-Je crois qu'elle veut qu'on lui explique ce qui ne tourne pas rond.

-Pour qu'elle répète tout la prochaine fois qu'elle aura trop bu ? Non merci, je passe mon tour, affirma Kiba.

-Tsunade-sama est tout de même notre Hokage, on doit lui faire confiance non ? Fit remarquer Sakura.

-C'est à l'alcool que je ne fais pas confiance, reprit Kiba. Bah, de toute façon, elle va nous forcer la main alors autant ne pas trop résister. Je ne tiens pas à finir nu au milieu de vous tous.

-On aurait de quoi rire au moins, affirma Neji avant que Kiba ne se jette sur lui pour le refaire le portrait.

Pendant ce temps, Tsunade et Lee :

-Bon, Lee, tu n'oseras pas me mentir, n'est-ce pas ?

-Jamais de la vie, Hokage-sama, répondit Lee du tac au tac, quasiment au garde à vous.

-Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tout le monde n'est pas réconcilié. Qu'est ce que tu en penses, toi ?

-Je pense que la situation a évolué, nous nous sommes parlés mais pas encore compris.

-Je vois...

Tsunade marqua un temps et reprit :

-Et de ton côté, Lee, tu en veux à quelqu'un en particulier ?

-Je ne m'entends toujours pas avec Neji mais nous n'avons jamais été proches, répondit franchement le jeune homme, et je n'ai rien contre les autres. Ino est un peu bruyante mais c'est son caractère. Et pour Neji, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir du mal avec lui.

-Shikamaru m'a dit que vous aviez tous eu un de ses petits papiers il y a deux jours et il pense que le noeud du problème est là. Puis-je te demander ce qu'il y avait sur le tien ?

Ce fut au tour de Lee de marquer un temps et Tsunade sut aussitôt que le contenu du petit mot avait fait réagir Lee : Lui si obéissant et droit hésitait à répondre. Il finit par dire :

-C'est Tenten qui m'a laissé ce mot. Elle m'a dit que j'étais une garçon impulsif et que c'était à la fois un défaut et une qualité. Elle m'a aussi dit...de penser à quelqu'un d'autre...elle croit que Sakura ne me regardera jamais vraiment...elle dit ça pour mon bien, je le sais, mais j'aurais préféré ne pas le savoir.

-Tu en veux à Tenten ? A Sakura ? Ou même à Sasuke, puisque c'est lui qu'elle regarde, comme tu dis.

-Non, non. Ce n'est de la faute de personne ! Cria presque Lee. La jeunesse est ainsi faite, le temps pansera les plaies du guerrier et le rendra plus fort encore.

Sur ces étranges paroles que Tsunade attribua davantage à Gai qu'à son élève, elle le renvoya et demanda Tenten, qui s'exécuta sans rien dire. La jeune fille paraissait supporter tous les malheurs du monde sur ses épaules. Elle allait pleurer, l'Hokage le savait d'avance.

-Dis-moi tout, Tenten.

Ces simples mots mirent la concernée en larmes. Tsunade la serra contre elle maternellement quelques instants en lui murmurant avec douceur et un peu de fermeté de se calmer de lui expliquer.

-Je ne sais même pas par où commencer, Hokage-sama.

-On va dégager le positif, pour commencer, o.k. ?

-Eh bien...je ne suis plus fâchée après Ino et Sakura. Enfin, disons plutôt que je tolère leur comportement.

-Comportement ? Demande Tsunade

-Ino et Sakura sont littéralement obsédées par Sasuke et ça m'énerve. A cause de cela, Lee et Chouji font grise mine, Naruto aussi mais c'est moins flagrant.

-Tu crois que Chouji est amoureux d'Ino ?

-Il me l'a dit lui-même mais je l'avais deviné. Chouji et moi sortons ensemble depuis qu'on est enfermés ici, vous savez pourquoi ? Parce qu'on voulait rendre Ino et Neji jaloux, on voulait qu'ils nous remarquent. Résultats : pas de changements ! Et derrière, Neji nous annonce que Hinata et lui sont fiancés !

-En effet, ça fait beaucoup à encaisser d'un coup. Qu'est ce que tu ferais pour faire évoluer la situation ?

-Je ne sais plus. Je veux sortir d'ici pour ne plus voir constamment certains souffrir et surtout, je ne veux plus voir Neji se foutre de tout à longueur de temps, que ce soit de ses amis, de Hinata ou de moi.

« C'est le deuxième qui a des ennuis avec Neji, et ce sont ses équipiers en plus. » nota Tsunade avant de réclamer Naruto.

-Comment ça va la vieille ?

-La ferme, petit crétin et réponds à ma question. Es-tu fâché avec quelqu'un ici, en ce moment ?

-Personne ! Je dois bien être le seul, remarqua Naruto, assez fier de lui et souriant.

-Avec personne, vraiment ?

-Ben ouais ! Mon seul problème, c'était avec Sasuke et on est réconciliés donc plus de soucis !

« Eh bien, au moins, il y en a un de franc et heureux, c'est déjà pas mal » pensa Tsunade. « Une minute, il boudait tout le monde uniquement à cause d'un différend avec Sasuke... »

-Stop, Naruto, reviens ici.

-Quoi encore ? Pesta Naruto qui se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie.

-Comment as-tu résolu ton souci avec Sasuke ?

-C-C-Comment ?

-Oui, comment avez-vous fait ? Si ça a marché pour vous deux, ça pourrait marcher pour les autres.

Naruto rougissait rien que de repenser à quelques phrases que lui ou son équipier avaient pu prononcer, aux gestes sous la table et , le top du top, à leurs nuits passées à aller directement dans le lit de l'autre. Non, impossible de raconter un truc pareil, la vieille se moquerait de lui pendant des années ! Il se contenta de dire « c'est trop personnel, c'est un truc entre nous » et il sortit si vite que Tsunade eut à peine le temps de lui dire d'envoyer Ino.

Dans le salon, Naruto ne parvenait pas à retrouver son calme. Sakura s'approcha de lui pour savoir ce qui se passait mais il l'esquiva. Sasuke l'attrapa fermement et l'emmena dans la chambre des garçons.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit pour te mettre dans un état pareil ?

-Rien, rien, répondit vaguement le blond dont le rouge des joues refusait toujours disparaître.

-Attends, je veux savoir ! Après tout ce que je t'ai fait subir, j'ai jamais réussi à te troubler à ce point alors je suis curieux.

-Ne plaisante pas avec ça ! Cria Naruto. La vieille m'a demandé comment on avait fait pour se réconcilier.

-Tu...tu lui as raconté ce qu'on...balbutia Sasuke, soudainement mal à l'aise.

-Non, j'ai dit que c'était un truc entre nous, c'est tout. Tu comptes lui dire ?

-J'ai l'air stupide à ce point ? Ça restera entre nous et Shikamaru, point final, on en parle plus.

-T'as pas l'air en forme depuis deux-trois jours, non ? S'inquièta Naruto.

-C'est rien, j'en ai juste marre d'être ici.

Les deux garçons retournèrent dans le salon pour constater qu'Ino était revenue et que c'était maintenant Sakura qui n'était plus là. Chouji interrogeait son équipière :

-Elle m'a demandé quel était selon moi le plus gros problème qu'il restait à résoudre ici, expliqua la blonde et j'ai répondu « Neji ».

-Le gros problème te remercie, râla le concerné entre ses dents.

-De rien.

Sakura et son maître discutait depuis quelques minutes. La jeune fille racontait comment Ino et elle s'étaient réconciliées.

-Ca me fait du bien de la retrouver comme avant, vous savez.

-Tant mieux, tant mieux. Pourtant, nota Tsunade, tu n'as pas l'air en pleine forme. Je te connais mieux que tous les autres et je vois que quelque chose te chiffonne.

-On ne peut rien vous cacher. En fait, j'ai un problème avec Sasuke et Naruto.

-Tes coéquipiers ? S'étonna Tsunade

-Oui. Depuis qu'on est ici, on dirait que je n'existe plus pour eux. Je sais que j'ai toujours été un peu à l'écart et qu'ils sont presque frères quand je ne suis qu'une amie mais ces derniers temps, c'est encore plus flagrant. Par exemple, il vient de sortir d'ici dans un état bizarre et quand je lui ai tendu la main, il l'a évité mais il a accepté de parler à Sasuke.

-Tu as essayé de leur en parler ?

-Je leur ai laissé un mot disant que je voulais les voir tous les deux hier soir dans cette pièce mais vu l'ambiance qui régnait dans la cellule j'ai eu peur d'aggraver les choses et j'ai annulé.

-C'est sans doute raisonnable mais ça ne résout rien de ton côté. Tu veux que je leur parle ?

-Non...je dois le faire moi-même, affirma Sakura. Merci de votre proposition mais je vais y arriver.

-Parfait, je te reconnais bien là. Maintenant, selon toi, quel est le plus gros problème non réglé parmi vous ?

-Hmm...je dirais que Neji a un problème avec tout le monde. Il ne nous a jamais montré beaucoup de sympathie mais depuis quelques temps c'est pire que tout. On dirait qu'il déteste le monde entier. Du coup, Hinata s'inquiète et...

-Quel rapport entre Hinata et Neji ?

-Je crois que notre Hinata prend son rôle de fiancée très à coeur, et elle a toujours défendu son cousin, même après l'incident de l'examen Chuunin il y a quelques années.

-Bon, vous êtes au moins tous d'accord sur ce point. Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. Merci Sakura, tu peux y aller.

Le jeune fille prit congé et Tsunade resta seule pour réfléchir quelques instants puis elle appella les deux héritiers Hyûga en même temps. Ceux-ci, surpris, s'exécutèrent et entrèrent dans le défouloir. Tsunade les fit passer devant elle puis se tourna dos à la porte.

-Neji, tout le monde s'accorde à dire que c'est chez toi que ça ne tourne pas rond alors vous resterez ici tous les deux jusqu'à ce que je consente à vous laisser sortir. Si, quand je reviens, Hinata juge que tu ne t'es pas amélioré, j'enverrai quelqu'un d'autre te voir et ainsi de suite tant que tu ne te décideras pas à redevenir normal.

-Mais....objecta Neji

-C'est un ordre. A plus tard.

Et Tsunade referma la porte derrière elle et donna ses consignes.

-Vous êtes chargés de surveiller cette porte jusqu'à ce soir. Ils doivent y rester tous les deux sans être dérangés. Donnez leur tout de suite une ration de nourriture et d'eau puis n'ouvrez plus sous aucun prétexte.

L'Hokage repartit en les saluant d'un « à ce soir ». Les autres se regardèrent puis fixèrent la porte du défouloir.

-Pauvre Hinata, dit tout haut Sasuke, sincèrement compatissant pour une fois.

-Et pauvre Neji, ajouta Lee. Ils vont enfin avoir cette discussion qu'ils évitent depuis des années.

-De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Naruto.

-L'examen Chuunin.

* * *

Kyouya : Voilà ! Enfin un chapitre à peu près long. Vous constaterez qu'on ne connait pas encore le contenu de tous les petits papiers échangés et c'est voulu, j'ai pas oublié en route.

Mina : Tu l'aimes, ton suspense de bas de page, pas vrai ?

Kyouya : Ouais, grave !

Mina : Une vraie gamine toute fière d'elle. Bon reviews reviews et à très bientôt.

Kyouya : Hééé, c'est à moi de dire ça !


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Je partage les personnages avec Kishimoto-sama...enfin, c'est plutôt le contraire.

Petit mot de Kyouya : Merci à tous et toutes ( surement plus de « toutes » que de « tous » mais pas de sexisme) pour vos reviews, bonjour aux nouveaux arrivants, bienvenue à bord ! Ce chapitre va amorcer un tournant de l'histoire alors suivez bien.

Note particulière : je sais que certains ne comprendront pas mon geste donc j'explique : Vous allez, vous vous en doutez, assister à la première conversation écrite entre Hinata et Neji depuis le début de l'histoire et, dans ma tête, Neji vouvoie sa cousine. Donc, il lui sert du « vous » quand elle le tutoie, ça peut sembler bizarre à certains mais vous verrez que ça colle avec ma vision du personnage de Neji. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

À l'extérieur du défouloir, après avoir apporté à manger aux cousins Hyûga, les autres ninjas s'inquiétaient d'avance.

-Ils se sont parlés depuis qu'on est ici ? Se demanda soudain Naruto.

-Elle l'a soutenu pendant qu'il était habillé en fille mais depuis, je ne crois pas, répondit Kiba. En même temps, je ne les suis pas à la trace.

-Lui, non mais elle, par contre...commença Tenten

-Qu'est ce que tu sous-entends ?

-Que Shino et toi êtes des ventouses avec Hinata. Même si Neji avait voulu lui parler, elle est impossible à approcher avec vous deux.

-N'exagère pas, Tenten, lui reprocha Sakura.

-Elle n'a pas totalement tort, rétorqua Sasuke. Même moi, j'ai remarqué votre manège autour d'elle.

-Mèle toi de tes fesses, Uchiwa, dit sèchement Shino. Ou de celles de ton équipier, comme tu préfères !

-P-pardon ?! Bégaya Sasuke.

-Occupe-toi des fesses de ton équipière, elle n'attend que ça.

Sasuke ne dit rien tandis que Sakura, toute rouge, essayait d'étrangler Shino. Il était certain d'avoir entendu le jeune homme dire « équipier » et pas « équipière ». Il regarda du coin de l'oeil Naruto qui retenait à grande peine Sakura de bouffer littéralement Shino. C'était sans doute la fatigue, il dormait très mal depuis quelques jours et il préférait oublier pourquoi.

Pendant ce temps, Chouji avait attrapé Shikamaru discrètement :

-Tsunade-sama t'a aussi demandé le contenu de ton petit papier, n'est ce pas ? Comme elle l'a fait pour Ino ?

-Oui, et je ne lui ai rien dit je t'assure, répondit Shikamaru.

-Je n'en doute pas mais je voulais avoir ton avis sur le contenu.

-Eh bien, ma qualité et mon défaut prouvent que tu me connais par coeur et ta phrase ne m'a pas vraiment surpris.

Il s'arrêta un instant, vérifia que personne ne les écoutait et reprit d'un air plus grave :

-Tu restes accroc à Ino malgré tout, c'est tout à ton honneur tu es du genre à être fidèle à tes sentiments, lui dit Shikamaru.

-Je n'arrivais pas à trouver du temps pour t'en parler. Et puis, Temari te manque trop pour que tu puisses réfléchir à autre chose.

-Mouais...tu me connais vraiment bien, acquiesça Shikamaru en souriant tristement à son meilleur ami.

-J'aime beaucoup Tenten, mais pas vraiment comme elle le mérite. Et avec Neji et ses fiançailles, ce n'est pas le moment de lui dire.

-Sans vouloir te vexer, je ne pense pas que Tenten soit folle de toi.

-Mais elle a besoin de se sentir aimée je crois, rétorqua Chouji. Et pour le moment, je ne sais pas comment me sortir de là. Je lui mens en restant avec elle.

-C'est un mensonge salutaire, nota Shikamaru.

-Oui, mais ça reste un mensonge.

Dans le défouloir, l'ambiance était nettement moins bavarde. Hinata et Neji ne se parlaient pas depuis plus d'une demie-heure, ils ne se regardaient même pas. La jeune fille cherchait par tous les moyens à engager une conversation, n'importe quoi aurait fait l'affaire, elle n'en pouvait plus de ce silence. Elle décida de prendre un fruit dans leurs victuailles et d'en commenter le goût, ce serait un bon début...peut-être. Elle se pencha vers le panier de fruits au sol, attrapa une orange et commença à la peler. Neji, alerté par les mouvements de sa cousine remarqua que quelque chose s'était échappé de la poche de Hinata, un morceau de papier. Il se pencha pour l'attraper et le lut pour lui-même.

« Hinata est la fille la plus douce qui soit mais elle devrait vraiment avoir plus confiance en elle »

C'était donc le papier qu'elle avait eu l'autre soir. Neji hésita un instant puis, voyant que sa cousine n'avait rien remarqué, continua sa lecture.

« N'accepte ce mariage que si tu es certaine qu'il est l'homme de ta vie. Si tu as le plus petit doute, je t'aiderais à t'enfuir ou à tout faire annuler. Si tu l'aimes vraiment, alors je m'inclinerai. »

Le mot était signé de Kiba, il ne s'en était même pas caché, sans doute pour mettre son équipière en confiance. Neji était fou de rage quand Hinata lui arracha le papier des mains brusquement. Il se tourna vers elle. Ca y est, ils se regardaient enfin. Elle serrait le papier contre son coeur et fixait son cousin avec un mélange de peur et de gêne.

-Tu...Ne fais pas attention à ça, Neji, lui dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

-Pourquoi pas ? C'est ce que vous comptez faire, non ? Partir. Même moi, je vous le conseillerais.

-P-pourquoi dis-tu des choses pareilles ? Ne fais pas semblant d'être mauvais et sans-coeur, je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça.

Neji détourna les yeux, gêné. Hinata lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert depuis qu'ils étaient enfants. Enfin, elle lisait ce qu'elle voulait savoir, surtout, et heureusement !

-Neji...reprit-elle, qu'est ce que tu penses vraiment de tout ça ? Du mariage, de notre famille...et de moi ?

-Je...

Dos au mur, impossible de ne rien lui dire, elle comprendrait qu'il la déteste et se mettrait à pleurer, et ça c'était hors de question ! Mais s'il commençait à lui parler à coeur ouvert, il craignait de ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter. Hinata avait un pouvoir terrible sur lui, elle faisait rejaillir toutes ses faiblesses. Trouver une parade et vite était la seule idée de Neji à cet instant. Etre un génie du ninjutsu n'aidait pas du tout dans ce genre de situation.

-Je veux...commença-t-il, je voudrais...que vous soyez heureuse, c'est tout.

-Je le sais déjà, tu fais toujours tout pour m'épargner, Neji, depuis le début.

Il leva la tête, surpris. Sa cousine le fixait en souriant mais son corps tremblait sous l'effet du stress et Neji se sentait perdre les pédales : Hinata mettait tout son courage et toutes ses forces dans cette conversation.

-C'est faux ! Tenta-t-il. Je ne fais pas spécialement attention à vous. J'ai même failli vous tuer à l'exa...

-Tu en parles enfin ! S'exclama Hinata, de plus en plus souriante et soudainement un peu soulagée devant un Neji de plus en plus estomaqué

-Pourquoi souriez-vous ?

-Parce que ça fait des années que j'essaye de t'en parler. Je ne t'en veux pas le moins du monde, Neji. Si tu ne m'avais pas sorti des éliminatoires, j'aurais pu affronter les ninjas du son, voire même Gaara et je sais que tu voulais éviter cela.

-Je...

-Tu ne voulais pas que je devienne ninja après la mort de ton père. Tu as toujours eu peur pour moi, n'est-ce-pas ?

En disant ces mots, elle s'était rapprochée de lui et lui tenait maintenant les mains pour le forcer à rester et à l'écouter. Hinata se sentait plus légère que jamais d'avoir réussi à parler à son cousin, même si la conversation devait s'arrêtait là, elle était ravie des progrès. Neji, de son côté, avait presque envie de pleurer.

« Elle ne m'en veut pas ! Elle ne me déteste pas ! Elle savait tout depuis tout ce temps »

Il serra les mains de la jeune fille dans les siennes, releva la tête et décida que la franchise de Hinata méritait bien une réponse :

-Pour répondre à votre question, je déteste toujours notre famille, trop autoritaire et réactionnaire.

-Je... suis assez d'accord, acquiesça Hinata

-Pour le mariage, ils n'auraient pas du nous l'imposer mais si cela vous convient alors ça me convient aussi

-Neji ! Dit Hinata en rougissant.

-Et pour vous...je ne veux que votre bonheur, que ce soit avec ou sans moi.

-Ce...ce n'est pas une réponse...se risqua le jeune fille.

Hinata se surprit elle-même à vouloir en entendre plus de son cousin. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et manqua de perdre pied : Neji la regardait comme il n'avait jamais osé le faire, avec toute sa tendresse et tout son amour pour elle. Il n'avait même pas besoin de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, c'était une évidence. Hinata ne savait plus quoi dire, quoi faire quand Neji l'attira contre lui et la serra délicatement dans ses bras.

-Je ne vous demande rien,...pour le moment, lui chuchota-t-il.

Hinata fut assez soulagée par cette phrase car, à cet instant précis, elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire.

Le soir arriva tant bien que mal dans la cellule et les camarades des cousins Hyûga avaient passé la journée à fixer la porte du défouloir. Tenten était visiblement tendue, Shino et Kiba morts d'inquiètude, Chouji et Naruto ne cachaient pas leur appréhension. De son côté, les yeux de Sakura passaient successivement de Naruto à Sasuke puis revenaient vers le premier depuis le début de l'après-midi. Soudain, elle se leva du canapé, attrapa ses deux équipiers par la manche et, sans leur laisser le temps de résister, les emmena dans la salle de bain des filles.

-Qu'est ce qui lui prend ? Se demanda Lee, médusé.

-Sais pas. Elle est bizarre depuis quelques jours, nota Shikamaru sans vraiment se montrer inquiet.

-Moi aussi je serais bizarre si vous m'écartiez comme ils le font avec elle, fit remarquer Ino à Chouji et Shikamaru

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Ino a raison, Lee, répondit Tenten. Tu as vu comme Naruto a repoussé Sakura tout à l'heure après l'interrogatoire de Tsunade-sama ? Par contre, il n'a pas repoussé Sasuke

-Il l'a limite pris dans ses bras, même ! Renchérit Ino. Sasuke et Naruto sont vraiment des amis inséparables.

-Ouais, inséparables...peut être même trop, se dit Shikamaru.

Dans la salle de bain des filles, Sakura s'était enfermée avec ses équipiers et leur tournait le dos, reprenant son souffle après cette impulsion soudaine. Elle remettait les mots en ordre dans sa tête et essayait de retrouver son calme au maximum. Derrière elle, les deux garçons se regardaient sans comprendre ni l'un ni l'autre le geste de la jeune fille, geste douloureux puisque Naruto se massait le poignet là où Sakura l'avait attrapé.

-Je dois vous parler, commença-t-elle.

-On s'en doutait un peu, grommela Naruto en massant toujours son poignet endolori. Qu'est ce qui t'as pris, Sakura-chan ?

-C'est plutôt à moi de vous poser la question ! Pourquoi vous ne me dites plus rien ?

-…

-…

-Alors ? Insista Sakura

-On ne voit pas vraiment ce que tu veux dire, répondit Sasuke, passablement énervé.

-En arrivant ici, vous ne pouviez plus vous voir en peinture, puis d'un coup, vous redevenez copains et maintenant vous passez votre temps ensemble jour et nuit, et tout ça sans moi !

-Hein ?! S'écria Naruto qui ne comprenait rien.

-Vous ne me parlez pratiquement jamais, je ne suis au courant de rien. On dirait qu'on n'est plus amis , vous et moi ! Affirma Sakura droite dans ses bottes et sûre de ses affirmations.

-Je ne vois pas le problème, rétorqua Sasuke.

Les deux autres le fixèrent sans comprendre. Sasuke était visiblement en colère et fatigué. Naruto voulut l'empêcher de parler mais trop tard :

-Tu voudrais qu'on soit comme Ino, Chouji et Shikamaru, pas vrai ? La vraie belle équipe avec plein d'amitié partagée, une relation presque fraternelle ! S'emporta Sasuke. On n'a jamais été ce genre d'équipe : pour moi, l'équipe, c'est Naruto et moi, et toi à l'occasion pour compléter. Tu nous as fait un reproche à tous les deux ? Alors tu aurais du comprendre depuis longtemps : Il n'y a pas de place pour toi entre Naruto et moi !

Bouleversée, Sakura se tut un instant puis hurla :

-Espèce de salauds ! Pauvres crétins ! Je vous déteste, tous les deux ! Allez au diable !

Et elle les renvoya manu militari de la salle de bain pour s'enfermer, seule cette fois, à l'intérieur et pleurer comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Alarmée par les cris de sa meilleure amie, Ino accourut dans la chambre et entendit derrière la porte les pleurs de Sakura. Ni une, ni deux, elle gifla Sasuke de toutes ses forces, ce qui fit voltiger le brun sur un lit.

-T'es vraiment un sale con froid et désagréable ! Lui dit-elle. Comment j'ai pu croire que je t'aimais ? Comment peut-elle t'aimer autant ? Et toi, tu ne vaux pas mieux, rajouta Ino en pointant Naruto du doigt tandis que celui-ci aidait Sasuke à se relever.

Ino entra dans la salle de bain pour consoler son amie, laissant les deux garçons seuls. Naruto ne savait pas quoi dire, il proposa à Sasuke d'aller se mettre de l'eau froide sur la joue pour ne pas qu'elle enfle, Ino avait eu la main lourde ! Ils allèrent dans l'autre salle de bain, sous le regard interrogateur des autres auquel ils ne répondirent pas.

-Vas-y, engueule-moi, dit finalement le brun, une fois dans la salle de bain, en tamponnant une serviette humide sur sa joue.

-Elle a crié assez pour nous deux, répondit froidement le blond en cherchant de quoi calmer la douleur.

-Tu vas me dire que j'ai tort, peut-être ?

-Oui, tu as tort. J'aime beaucoup Sakura-chan, elle fait partie de mon équipe autant que toi !

-Alors pourquoi tu ne lui parles pas depuis qu'on est ici ? Menteur ! Elle te gonfle autant que moi.

-C'est faux, c'est faux, répéta Naruto en se bouchant les oreilles.

-Avoue-le, lui murmura Sasuke en lui serrant le bras pour le forcer à écouter. Tu es toujours plus enthousiaste quand nous ne sommes que tous les deux, je sais plus sur toi qu'elle n'en saura jamais, je...

-Mais je suis amoureux d'elle ! Cria Naruto. Et elle est amoureuse de toi !

-Si elle l'est encore après ce que je viens de dire, elle est masochiste, se moqua Sasuke, toujours énervé.

-Notre groupe est construit comme ça, s'obstina le blond : J'aime Sakura, qui t'aime toi, qui est mon meilleur ami, point final !

-C'est tout ?

-C...c'est tout, termina Naruto sans oser regarder le brun en quittant la salle de bain.

Le brun envoya un coup de pied dans la cabine de douche qui se fendit sous le choc. Sasuke était en colère sans savoir vraiment pourquoi ni contre qui.

« Et hors de l'équipe, je n'existe plus, c'est ça ? » pensa tristement Sasuke. « Je ne crois pas être le plus insensible de nous deux, Naruto ».

Une heure après, Sakura s'était calmée mais refusait de regarder ses coéquipiers, qui le lui rendaient bien. Tsunade revint dans la cellule, saluant à nouveau les punis chaleureusement, et réalisa que l'ambiance était encore plus sombre qu'à son arrivée le matin même.

-Bon, dit-elle, on va voir où en sont nos futurs mariés.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte du défouloir, l'ouvrit lentement, passa la tête à l'intérieur et marqua un temps avant de pouffer discrètement et de faire signe aux autres de venir voir. Les punis s'exécutèrent et virent une scène digne d'un tableau de maître : Neji et Hinata dormaient assis contre le mur, la tête de la jeune fille posée sur le genou de son fiancé et leurs mains droites l'une dans l'autre.

-Je n'en demandais pas tant, s'amusa Tsunade après avoir refermé la porte pour les laisser dormir. Ils sont vraiment mignons, ces deux-là.

Pas d'approbation générale : Tenten, Kiba et Shino faisaient une tête d'enterrement, Sakura, Sasuke et Naruto aussi mais pour une autre raison, Lee refusait d'admettre que Neji puisse être mignon, Ino était trop envieuse pour approuver et Chouji et Shikamaru s'en fichaient pas mal.

-Eh ben, reprit Tsunade, devant tant d'enthousiasme, j'ai quand même une bonne nouvelle pour vous. Vous êtes libres.

-Libres ? On peut sortir d'ici ?

-Exactement Lee, mais sous certaines conditions, expliqua l'Hokage : Vous restez à l'extérieur durant dix jours, à partir de demain matin. Je vais vous confier des missions de tout niveau mais courtes et dans le secteur et vous les remplirez par équipe ou selon les équipes que je formerez. Chacun de vous devra réussir au moins les trois quart de ces missions pour rester libre.

-Et si on échoue ? demanda Ino.

-Alors je devrais sévir plus durement : vous serez dégradés, retournerez à l'école des ninjas s'il le faut, et votre équipe sera dissoute.

Sur ces mots, Tsunade ordonna à chacun de faire ses bagages et de rentrer chez lui, les missions ne commenceraient que le lendemain. Elle laissa un mot dans le défouloir à Neji et Hinata toujours endormi pour leur expliquer la situation et quitta la cellule en laissant la porte ouverte pour le réveil des fiancés. De leur côté, les libérés ne profitèrent même pas de ce retour à le vraie vie : trop d'entre eux sentaient déjà que leur quota de réussite par équipe serait impossible à atteindre dans un tel climat.

* * *

Kyouya : Pardon pardon d'avoir mis si longtemps à poster. En fait, je travaille sur une nouvelle histoire qui sera mon premier UA (encore du Naruto bien sur) et qui devrait s'appeler « les excellences ».

Mina : C'est pas une excuse ! Certains auteurs publient plusieurs fics et plus vite que toi.

Kyouya : * part se cacher à la cave tellement elle a honte *****

Mina : C'est facile ça, tiens ! Laissez lui des reviews quand même, et engueulez là pour qu'elle poste plus vite !


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas ma propriété, ils appartiennent à leur auteur...ben quoi, je suis obligée d'écrire une connerie dans chaque disclaimer ?

Petit mot de Kyouya : j'ai essayé de poster vite ce chapitre pour soutenir la lectrice n°14 (c'est son pseudo, vous n'êtes pas numérotés !) avant la sentence du week-end...et aussi parce que ma fac est en grève et que j'ai rien à faire en attendant ! Voici donc le retour à l'extérieur de nos ninjas préférés et, vous vous en doutez, ça ne tourne pas rond chez tout le monde.

Réponse à Ari05 qui posait une question intéressante : pourquoi Ino a giflé et insulté Sasuke en entendant Sakura pleurer ? Réponse : parce qu'Ino connait bien sa meilleure amie (j'en reparlerai plus tard dans l'histoire) et elle sait que Sakura ne se mettrait pas dans un tel état si Naruto lui parlait mal. Donc, automatiquement, c'est Sasuke qui a pris ! Voilà, merci encore pour ta longue review, ça m'a fait très plaisir !

* * *

Après trois jours de libération, Tsunade regardait les différents rapports de mission établis par les clients, car l'Hokage n'avait aucune confiance en Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai et Asuma pour être francs sur le comportement de leur équipe...encore que Kurenai n'aurait pas couvert ses élèves et que Gai n'aurait pas su lui mentir, mais peu importe !

Comme elle le pressentait, l'équipe d'Asuma s'en sortait plutôt pas mal avec un taux de réussite de 90% (apparemment, Ino avait refusé tout net d'aider à rattraper les souris échappées du laboratoire de l'école, donc Shikamaru avait eu la flemme et Chouji n'avait pas voulu le faire seul) et surtout un comportement quasi-exemplaire, si l'on oubliait les soupirs d'ennui de Shikamaru. Malheureusement, cette équipe semblait être la seule où tout tournait bien rond ! Tsunade parcourait maintenant les rapports sur l'équipe de Kurenai :

« Mission accomplie sans incident, ambiance tendue entre les ninjas, Aburame Shino est muet ? »

« Exécution parfaite mais aucune communication dans le groupe, il y a un humain sous les lunettes de soleil du plus grand ? »

« Chargés de cadrer un secteur précis, Hinata et Kiba ont réussi à se croiser alors qu'ils devaient être à plusieurs kilomètres l'un de l'autre ! Echec total ! Les ninjas ne se parlent pas et Shino ne parle pas du tout ! »

Tous les rapports étaient formels : ces trois-là ne se parlaient pas, mais ne se disputaient pas non plus. Tsunade ne comprenait pas le pourquoi de ce silence et surtout la passivité de Hinata qui avait toujours su, bien malgré elle, maintenir une entente dans le groupe. Minimaliste, certes, mais une entente quand même. Enfin, avec leurs 87% de réussite, l'Hokage ne pouvait pas tellement leur faire de reproches.

Idem pour l'équipe de Gai et leurs 80% de réussite : si les missions étaient réalisées avec succès, les commanditaires regrettaient la froideur d'un des membres de l'équipe. « Neji a encore fait des siennes » pensa Tsunade. Mais, en relisant plus en détails, elle réalisa que Neji était, pour une fois, totalement innocent : c'était Tenten qui demeurait froide, attitude étrange de la jeune fille qui s'ajoutait au rapport de Gai qui signalait qu'elle avait manqué l'entraînement de la veille. Tsunade nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'elle convoquerait Tenten plus tard quand on frappa à la porte.

-Entrez, ordonna-t-elle en essayant de maîtriser ses nerfs.

Car les nouveaux venus dans le bureau de l'Hokage allait l'entendre ! L'équipe de Kakashi avait littéralement planté toutes les missions qu'on lui avait confié ses trois derniers jours ! « Attitude puérile », « Aucune communication », « Refus de collaborer » étaient présents sur tous les rapports.

-J'exige une explication pour ça, commença Tsunade en brandissant les rapports de l'équipe.

-Ce sont des rapports, se contenta de dire Sasuke.

-Et ils sont calamiteux ! S'emporta Tsunade. Vous avez foiré toutes vos missions, même le classique du rattrapage de chat !

-Si Naruto n'avait pas fait autant de bruit...commenta Sakura en jetant un regard noir au blond.

-Si tu n'avais pas quitté ton poste trop tôt, renchérit Sasuke.

-STOP ! Je me fous de savoir qui est le coupable mais je veux que cela cesse ! Débrouillez-vous mais je veux que vous réussissiez une mission avant après-demain.

-Je peux me débrouiller seule, affirma Sakura.

-TOUS LES TROIS, ENSEMBLE ! Hurla Tsunade.

En quittant le bureau de l'Hokage, Sakura partit de son côté sans un regard pour ses équipiers. Sasuke soupira avec mépris et prit la direction de la demeure des Uchiwa. Il ruminait l'engueulade de Tsunade depuis plusieurs centaines de mètres quand il réalisa que Naruto l'avait suivi.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Tu devrais aller t'excuser auprès de Sakura-chan, Sasuke.

-Hors de question.

-Tu as été méchant avec elle, tu l'as traitée comme un boulet.

-Tenten est un boulet pour son équipe aussi, Hinata également et même Ino, pourtant elles font avec.

-Leurs équipiers ne leur ont pas dit ! Lui reprocha le blond.

-Ils n'en pensent peut-être pas moins. Lâche moi avec elle, Naruto, et vas la rejoindre si tu es de son côté.

-Mais...et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?

-Dormir !

En effet, Sasuke dormait toujours aussi mal, même après être sorti de la cellule. Deux ou trois heures de sommeil par nuit ne lui suffisaient pas sur le long terme, apparemment. Il avait tout essayé : changer de position , d'oreiller, de lit, prendre des somnifères mais rien ne le faisait dormir...ou plutôt rien ne l'empêchait de faire ce même rêve qui le réveillait chaque nuit depuis plus de dix jours.

De son côté, Sakura rentrait également chez elle en claquant des pieds à chaque pas. Elle était encore plus furax que d'habitude : non seulement Sasuke ne s'était toujours pas excusé de son comportement mais en plus, à cause de lui, Tsunade l'avait réprimandée. La déception dans les yeux de son mentor était tellement évidente que Sakura en avait encore mal au coeur. Elle se défoula en mettant un grand coup de pied dans une poubelle au coin d'une rue et allait continuer son chemin quand :

-AÏEUH ! Ca fait mal !

-T'es vraiment très fort, Lee ! Tu arrives même à magnétiser ton corps pour attirer les poubelles ! Affirma Gai-sensei le plus sérieusement du monde.

Sakura regarda sur sa droite et vit que, en effet, la poubelle avait volé pile dans le visage de Lee qui passait par là avec son sensei et ses équipiers. Derrière lui, Neji étouffait son rire dans sa manche et Tenten observait la scène, impassible.

-Oh, pardon, pardon, pardon, Lee, répéta Sakura en accourant vers le jeune homme. Je ne savais pas que tu étais là, je le jure.

-Sa-Sakura...balbutia Lee.

-Tu n'es pas trop sonné, ça va ? Demanda en se penchant davantage vers le blessé.

-Tout va bien ! Affirma Lee, soudainement ragaillardi. Cela m'a prouvé que ma tête n'était pas assez forte. Sensei, je retourne m'entraîner !

Et il retourna vers les zones d'entraînement en courant, sans même enlever les détritus qui s'étaient logés dans ses cheveux. Neji le regarda partir, toujours amusé, puis salua vaguement tout le monde avant de rentrer chez lui pour le déjeuner. Gai prétexta que Lee allait avoir besoin de lui et s'enfuit aussi sec : il n'était pas très à l'aise au milieu de filles. Sakura se retrouva seule avec Tenten qui n'avait pas encore décroché un mot, n'avait même pas salué Neji ni aidé Lee à se relever. Sakura en déduisit que ça n'allait pas fort pour son amie non plus.

-Mes parents sont absents, tu viens manger chez moi ? Demanda-t-elle

-Bof...pas envie, répondit mollement Tenten.

-Allez, s'il te plaît ! J'en ai autant besoin que toi, pitié !

Tenten regarda Sakura dont la nervosité était visiblement croissante. Comme elle ne voulait plus voir les poubelles voler, Tenten accepta à contre-coeur. Les jeunes filles s'achetèrent des plats tout faits sur la route et, arrivées chez Sakura, s'installèrent face à face dans la cuisine. Le trajet avait été silencieux et le début du repas suivait le même élan, quand Sakura intervint :

-Tu es fâchée avec Lee ?

-Quoi ? Non, bien sur que non, dit Tenten, vraiment surprise.

-Tu avais l'air si froide tout à l'heure.

-En fait...j'ai la tête ailleurs depuis notre sortie de la cellule.

-C'est à cause de Neji ? Demanda Sakura

-Oui et non...enfin, je commence à me faire à l'idée qu'il ne m'aime pas, qu'il va épouser une de mes meilleures amies et qu'il s'en fout de ce que je ressens. C'est pas facile mais ça commence à rentrer. Non, c'est plutôt Chouji mon problème.

-Comment Chouji peut-il être un problème ? S'étonna Sakura. Il n'y a pas plus facile à vivre !

-Ben , en fait, depuis qu'on est libres...je ne suis pas allée le voir.

-Ah bon ?!

-Je n'ai pas répondu à ses coups de fil, je l'évite au maximum en fait.

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne l'aimes plus ?

-Voyons, Sakura, réfléchis un peu ! Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse de Chouji puisque c'est Neji que j'aim...ais.

Sakura nota que Tenten en parlait volontairement au passé. Elle faisait bel et bien de gros efforts pour oublier Neji.

-Ben, pourquoi as-tu accepté de sortir avec lui dans ce cas ?

-C'est une idée de moi, expliqua la brune. Une idée stupide, d'ailleurs ! Je pensais rendre Neji jaloux ou au moins qu'il me remarque un peu mais ça a bien foiré !

-Et pourquoi Chouji a accepté, lui ?

-Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, répéta Tenten avec lassitude, ouvre les yeux ! Chouji est amoureux d'Ino depuis des lustres ! Faut détacher tes yeux de Sasuke de temps en temps.

-Ne me parle pas de ce sale con ! Cria Sakura en se levant brusquement de sa chaise.

Tenten en sursauta : Sakura haussait rarement le ton aussi sérieusement, et encore moins pour parler de son « Sasuke-kun » ! Elle râlait très fort sur Naruto quand il faisait ou disait une bêtise mais jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne levait la voix sur Sasuke. Et elle venait de l'insulter en plus ! C'est sûr, Sakura avait un problème !

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait exactement ? Vous vous êtes engueulés juste avant de sortir de la cellule, c'est ça ?

-C'est ça : j'ai juste voulu lui montrer directement que j'existais et il m'a pratiquement craché au visage !

-C'est surprenant de voir Sasuke s'énerver, nota Tenten. Sans vouloir te vexer, Sakura, il ne t'a jamais témoigné beaucoup d'intérêt. Mais je me demande pourquoi il en est arrivé à être fâché contre toi.

-J'en sais rien, c'est ça le pire ! Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fait de différent pour qu'il m'en veuille comme ça.

-Ça ne vient peut être pas de toi, suggéra la brune.

-Mais alors, de quoi ça peut venir ?

Pendant ce temps, Neji était rentré à la demeure des Hyûga où, bizarrement, tout le monde lui servait du « Neji-sama » depuis que le bruit de ses fiançailles avec Hinata s'était répandu. Même s'il trouvait ce changement d'attitude méprisable et opportuniste, cela flattait son ego alors il laissait couler. Il se rendit dans le petit jardin intérieur et attendit.

-Neji, me voilà ! Désolée, je viens juste de rentrer de mission.

Hinata arriva en courant, un peu sale et couverte de griffure mais souriante.

-Qu'est ce qui vous est arrivée, Hinata-sama ? S'inquièta le jeune homme.

-Eh bien, nous...nous devions rattraper le perroquet de l'école et il s'est coincé une aile dans les cheveux, donc il a tout fait pour se dégager...et me voilà, conclut-elle en souriant davantage à un Neji pas vraiment rassuré.

-Kiba aurait pu le faire à votre place.

-…

-Hinata-sama ?

-Ki...Kiba, Shino et moi, on ne se parle pas beaucoup ces derniers temps...pas du tout même, je...enfin...ils ne sont pas comme d'habitude.

Neji savait pertinemment pourquoi les deux équipiers de sa fiancée étaient bizarres : ils n'avaient toujours pas digéré l'annonce du mariage de leur protégée.

-Hinata-sama, vous devriez sans doute en parler avec eux.

-Mais...je ne vois même pas ce qui cloche

« C'est bien ça le problème » pensa Neji avant de reprendre :

-Vous avez remarqué quand cela a commencé ?

-Eh bien....dans la cellule, déjà....après que tu ais parlé du ma...ma...mariage, dit-elle en rougissant

-Oui je pense aussi, ajouta Neji, toujours pas à l'aise avec ce fait non plus. Vous ne pensez pas qu'ils pourraient être...jaloux ?

-Jaloux ? S'étonna Hinata. Mais ce sont mes amis...ils veulent se marier à ce point ?

-Non, non, la corrigea Neji. Ils seraient plutôt jaloux de moi.

-Pourquoi ?

Neji eut une légère envie de rire qu'il retint de justesse. Shino et Kiba étaient vraiment mal barrés s'ils voulaient séduire sa cousine : l'idée même qu'elle puisse leur plaire ne l'avait jamais effleurée !

« Au moins, je la garde pour moi seul » se dit le jeune homme en regardant Hinata sortir de quoi désinfecter ses plaies au visage. Il attrapa un coton et le désinfectant avant elle et commença à nettoyer les plaies. Hinata était rouge écrevisse : Neji se tenait devant elle, tout près, et fixait son visage avec une concentration froide qui contrastait avec la délicatesse de ses gestes. Elle ferma les yeux, pour profiter au maximum de toute la tendresse qu'il lui transmettait. Depuis leur sortie, ils se voyaient peu, à cause des missions surtout mais aussi parce qu'une partie de la famille ne tolérait pas encore leur union et il leur semblait raisonnable de ne pas trop se montrer ensemble. Quand il eut fini, juste avant que Hinata ne rouvre les yeux, il l'embrassa très doucement sur la joue. Réalisant son geste, Neji s'excusa maladroitement et prétexta n'importe quoi pour partir, laissant une Hinata intimidée par son audace mais amusée par sa réaction.

* * *

Kyouya : Ouais ! Un de plus !

Mina : Et c'est ainsi que mourut Neji Hyûga qui s'humecta la lèvre pleine de désinfectant.

Kyouya : T'es pas romantique !

Mina : Non, je suis perverse ! Et quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de tourner autour du pot avec Sasuke qui dort mal ?

Kyouya : Dans le prochain chapitre ! Laissez des reviews d'ici là (ça veut pas dire que je vais traîner, je le jure !)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : Ayant épuisé les conneries à dire ici, je dirai juste que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

Petit mot de Kyouya : on va dire que je radote, mais je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour vos reviews si encourageantes, savoir que mon histoire vous plaît me fait très plaisir et avoir de nouveaux lecteurs (bon allez, nouvelles lectrices, j'y crois plus aux lecteurs !) comme bb-brunette ou la lectrice n°14 (t'es peut être pas nouvelle mais j'aime trop ton pseudo !) me donne vraiment envie de continuer (vous avez suivi cette phrase malgré toutes les parenthèses ? Bravo !)

Sur ces émouvantes paroles, bonne lecture !

* * *

Sasuke ne dormait que d'un oeil et il avait bien raison car, lorsqu'il sentit une présence dans son dos, il eut le réflexe immédiat de faire passer l'agresseur par dessus son épaule et le maintenir allongé sous lui en lui bloquant les jambes et les bras. Ce n'est qu'en quittant le mode « réflexe de ninja stressé » qu'il réalisa qui était son assaillant nocturne :

-N-Naruto, balbutia Sasuke, à califourchon sur son meilleur ami.

-Désolé, murmura le blond en souriant, je croyais que tu dormais.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous dans ma chambre en pleine nuit en me croyant endormi ?

-Je n'en peux plus, Sasuke...je veux que tu saches...que...

Naruto réussit à dégager sa main droite et la passa lentement le long de la joue de Sasuke qui fixait le blond intensément : il ne l'avait jamais vu avec un regard aussi...soumis.

-Je suis à toi, Sasuke. Je t'aime, fais de moi ce que tu veux.

-N-N-Naruto....

Le brun resta sans voix, Naruto lui tendait les lèvres en rougissant et Sasuke, toujours en position tendancieuse, ne pouvait plus bouger. Son cerveau lui répétait de bouger et d'envoyer le blond par la fenêtre mais son corps refusait d'obéir. À la place, ses lèvres se dirigeaient toutes seules vers les lèvres offertes du blond tandis que les deux garçons fermaient les yeux doucement pour mieux profiter de cet instant quand...

-AAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!

Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut et en nage. Il se leva immédiatement et se jeta sous une douche très froide pour faire disparaître la chaleur qui traversait son corps. Voilà plus de dix jours qu'il faisait quasiment le même rêve, toutes les nuits : il était seul puis Naruto apparaissait, lui disait qu'il l'aimait et ne demandait qu'à être embrassé, voire pire ! Et comme chaque nuit depuis ces dix jours, Sasuke ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir, ruminant les moindres détails du cauchemar répété. Pour se consoler, il se dit que celui de cette nuit était très chaste comparé à celui de leur dernière nuit dans la cellule où Naruto était venu le rejoindre sous la douche !

« Pourquoi je fais ce genre de rêves ? » pensa Sasuke en se séchant. « Je suis en manque ou quoi ? Faudrait peut être que je me trouve une copine » se dit-il avant de rebrousser chemin : pas question de s'encombrer d'une fille, il devait déjà supporter Sakura assez souvent comme ça. Il regarda l'heure sur sa montre, quatre heures de matin, il avait un peu plus dormi que d'ordinaire mais toujours pas assez. Il décida d'aller faire un footing puis de passer chercher Naruto à son appartement en revenant, ils avaient un entraînement programmé très tôt ce matin et le blond allait sans doute être en retard, comme souvent le matin.

Après deux bonnes heures de course intensive, Sasuke se sentait mieux, l'esprit léger et le corps à peu près ragaillardi par l'effort et le temps de sommeil supérieur à la moyenne. Il sonna chez son meilleur ami...qui ne répondit pas.

« Il dort encore, je m'en doutais » pensa Sasuke en entrant malgré tout chez le blond.

L'appartement était dans un état presque potable comparé à d'habitude. À force de lui répéter qu'il vivait dans une porcherie, Sasuke avait sans doute réussi à modifier un peu les comportements de Naruto. Le brun allait se diriger vers la chambre du retardataire quand il remarqua un bruit d'eau continu, signe que Naruto prenait sa douche et que, donc, il était dans les temps, un vrai miracle !

Sasuke choisit de s'asseoir en attendant le blond, histoire de vérifier qu'il n'était pas levé par pure coïncidence : on ne sait jamais avec Naruto. Le bruit de la douche s'arrêta puis reprit et Sasuke se mit à divaguer un peu, repensant à une autre scène de douche qu'il avait imaginé, sauf que le blond n'était pas seul à l'intérieur. Il secoua la tête et se tapota les joues pour faire disparaître la rougeur imminente. Il réalisa soudain que la douche ne coulait plus.

-Hé, Sasuke, tu es là ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer !

Sasuke se retourna et manqua de tomber du fauteuil : Naruto était devant lui, nu et trempé avec juste une serviette pour cacher l'essentiel. Le brun se sentit rester bouche bée sans pouvoir y remédier, fixant une goutte d'eau qui descendait le long du torse de Naruto et maudissant l'inventeur de la serviette. C'est à ce moment là qu'il comprit, qu'il balbutia un truc du genre « je t'attends dehors, dépêche-toi » et qu'il courut vers la sortie. À l'extérieur, appuyé sur la porte, Sasuke sentit son nez saigner, ses yeux ne voulaient plus se fermer comme pour garder la dernière image qu'ils venaient de voir et son cerveau tournait à plein régime, lui répétant à tue-tête :

« Tu fantasmes sur Naruto. C'est ton meilleur ami, ton seul ami et tu en veux plus, beaucoup plus. Avec ton coeur bat comme ça, tu pourrais même en être amoureux »

Les futurs entraînements et missions s'annonçaient compliqués, très compliqués.

En effet, l'entraînement du jour fut bref et riche en émotions : Sakura arriva en faisant la gueule mais décidée à parler avec Sasuke. Tenten avait raison, la réaction du brun ne lui ressemblait pas donc elle voulait comprendre. Naruto et Sasuke étaient déjà là quand elle arriva, ce qui contraria ses plans : Naruto n'était jamais là en avance alors pourquoi cette fois-ci ?

-Sasuke est venu me chercher, expliqua Naruto à son équipière. La confiance règne ! Il croyait que je n'allais pas me lever !

-C'est l'exception qui confirme la règle, répliqua Sasuke sans un regard pour son équipe.

-Même pas vrai ! Ça va, Sakura-chan ? Tu fais une drôle de tête.

-Ça va, ça va, répondit la jeune fille pour la forme. Elle était vraiment vexée que Naruto soit là !

Sakura avait des cernes visibles, elle avait passé la nuit à chercher ses mots, préparer ses phrases et surtout contrôler ses nerfs en vue de la discussion nécessaire avec Sasuke. Et maintenant qu'elle était décidé, Naruto gâchait tout ! Elle voulut le frapper mais réalisa que ça n'arrangerait pas l'ambiance dans le groupe.

Kakashi arriva presque à l'heure, pour une fois. Ils s'échauffèrent puis commencèrent quelques mouvements de corps-à-corps. À un moment, Naruto fit un faux mouvement, glissa et tomba allongé sur Sasuke qui baragouina d'abord des suites de mots incompréhensibles puis prétexta une douleur au poignet pour rentrer chez lui. Pour Sakura, c'était impossible, il se foutait d'elle ! Elle n'allait pas repasser une nuit blanche à répéter son texte, à la fin ! Mais trop tard, le brun était parti sous le regard incrédule de Kakashi et Naruto et elle avait rendez-vous avec Tsunade l'après-midi.

Dans l'après-midi, elle se rendit donc au bureau de son maître pour y trouver tous les autres ninjas de sa génération, à sa grande surprise. Elle pensait que l'Hokage allait lui passait un savon personnel mais apparemment, ils n'avaient pas été convoqués pour une engueulade :

-Bien, vous êtes tous là à l'heure, nota Tsunade. Je vais vous dispatcher en trois groupes de quatre et vous allez partir en mission pour deux jours. En cas d'échec, le groupe sera renvoyé dans la cellule immédiatement. Que vous ne vous entendiez pas avec vos partenaires, c'est grave mais faire vos mauvaises têtes contre tout le monde, c'est intolérable.

-Qu'est ce qu'on devra faire ? Demanda Lee

-Rien de bien compliqué, vous aurez des informations à transmettre aux villages voisins, tout bêtement mais chaque équipe aura son propre secteur.

Elle marqua un temps, les ninjas ne dirent rien. Pas d'objection, c'était un bon début.

-Bien, reprit Tsunade ,alors partiront vers le nord Ino, Chouji, Hinata et Neji.

Les quatre concernés acquiescèrent, prirent les informations à transmettre et sortirent se préparer.

-Au sud, j'enverrai Sakura, Sasuke, Shino et Lee.

-Hééé, râla Naruto, pourquoi c'est Sasuke qui part avec Sakura-chan ?

-Parce que toi, tu pars à l'ouest avec Kiba, Tenten et Shikamaru, dit Tsunade.

-Je croyais que vous alliez disperser les équipes, nota Kiba. Alors Naruto a raison, pourquoi il n'y a que mon équipe et celle de Lee où les membres sont séparés ?

-Je n'ai pas à me justifier, intervint Tsunade qui commençait à s'énerver. Vous faîtes ce que je dis, point final ! Allez, vous partez tous dans une heure.

Les ninjas sortirent en maugréant pour certains, et rentrèrent prendre leur matériel. Personne ne comprenait vraiment le pourquoi de cette répartition mais ils n'avaient pas le choix.

* * *

Mina : le chapitre 10 est donc fini. S'il est si court, c'est que le suivant sera assez long et que ça rendait le tout plus clair

Kyouya : … * pleurniche *

Mina : Ok, j'ai pigé, je vais remercier encore les reviewers et les encourager à continuer

Kyouya : … * pleurniche encore *

Mina : Quoi, à la fin ?

Kyouya : j'ai honte de moiiiiii !!!

Mina : Ah oui, le sasunaru du début...oh là là je ne m'attendais pas à ça de ta part

Kyouya : * part s'enfermer à la cave *

Mina : Pour une fois que c'est pas moi la perverse !


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : Si on s'y met à plusieurs, on pourra peut être racheter les personnages et comme ça on ne ferait plus de disclaimer...non ? Bon, tant pis !

Petit mot de Kyouya remise : désolée encore pour le chapitre très court mais je ne pouvais rien dire de plus, tout bêtement ! On m'a demandé quel était mon rythme de parution, je dirais...que je n'en ai pas ! Ben oui, ça dépend de mon temps libre, de ma motivation, et de mes idées surtout ! En plus, j'arrive pas à mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées et ça risque de déboucher sur d'autres fics ! Enfin bref , on verra bien ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Au nord du village de Konoha, un petit campement ninja s'était installé au crépuscule. Les quatre membres de l'équipe, deux filles et deux garçons, avaient bien avancé dans leur mission d'information puisqu'il ne leur restait que deux villages à traverser avant de rentrer au bercail. Contents d'eux, de bonne humeur, les quatre jeunes gens profitaient d'un repos bien mérité autour de leur feu de camp.

- Plus que deux villages, rappela Ino. On a pas mal bossé, non ?

- Je ne sais pas où en sont les autres mais je crois qu'on rentrera plus tôt que prévu, confirma Chouji à côté d'elle.

- C-c'est vrai que tout se passe bien, ajouta Hinata. Je-je suis très contente de faire équipe avec vous tous.

- Notre équipe fonctionne bien, admit Neji, mais pas de relâchement, on ne sait jamais. Allons nous coucher : plus tôt on partira, plus tôt on pourra rentrer.

Les trois autres acquiescèrent mais Ino avait d'autres projets en tête pour la nuit : elle voulait absolument savoir ce que Neji et Hinata s'étaient dit dans le défouloir le jour de leur sortie de la cellule. Ino aimait s'occuper des affaires des autres, elle n'y pouvait rien ! Elle rentra dans la tente, passa un long tee-shirt en guise de pyjama et attendit Hinata de pied ferme. La jeune fille vint à son tour s'installer dans la chambre mais alors qu'Ino allait commencer son interrogatoire, elle lui dit :

- Excuse-moi, Ino mais j'ai un peu la migraine. On pourrait se coucher tôt, s'il te plaît ?

- Ah...ben oui, si tu veux, répondit Ino un peu déçue.

La blonde sortit un instant la tête de la tente et constata que les garçons dormaient aussi alors elle se résigna à éteindre la lumière et dormir.

Au bout d'une bonne heure, le sommeil ne venait pas vraiment et Ino pensait à autre chose, imaginant Sakura au milieu de Shino et Sasuke...elle ne devait pas beaucoup s'amuser de son côté, heureusement que Lee était là et qu'il était assez bavard pour trois ! Soudain, Ino sentit Hinata se lever discrètement et sortir de la tente. Elle allait lui demander ce qui se passait quand elle réalisa que la jeune fille était toujours habillée et qu'elle entendait d'autres bruits de pas à l'extérieur de la tente.

« Je vois » pensa la blonde « Quelque chose me dit que c'est pas avec Chouji qu'elle part se balader. »

Ino pouffa de rire toute seule : ce genre de rendez-vous romantique ne ressemblait tellement pas à Neji que de les imaginer marcher main dans la main sous la pleine lune dans la forêt était plus ridicule qu'attendrissant. Le sommeil ne venant toujours pas, Ino jeta un coup d'oeil vers la tente des garçons et entreprit d'aller voir si Chouji avait remarqué la petite virée nocturne des fiancés Hyûga.

- Chouji ? Chuchota-t-elle. Tu dors ?

- A ton avis, répondit-il en entrouvrant l'entrée de la tente. Comment peut-on être un ninja aussi brillant que Neji et partir aussi peu discrètement ?

- Hinata a été plutôt discrète mais, manque de bol, je ne dormais pas. Je peux venir ?

Chouji laissa entrer son équipière dans la tente, légèrement gêné par la tenue assez découverte de la jeune fille mais sitôt à l'intérieur, il lui posa la couverture de Neji sur les jambes avant même qu'elle ne comprenne que son pyjama était trop court pour être décent.

- Je suppose que ça veut dire que tout se passe bien entre eux, pas vrai ? Commenta Ino

- Surement. Je me demande comment ça se passe pour les autres.

- Tenten ne va pas s'ennuyer avec Naruto, Shikamaru et Kiba !

- Mais Sasuke et Sakura ? Se demanda Chouji. Tu crois que ça va aller ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé entre ces deux-là ?

- Laisse tomber, ils vont se débrouiller, et j'ai pas envie de m'en faire pour ça maintenant. Et ton couple à toi, comment va-t-il ?

- Eh bien...Je crois que Tenten me fuit. Enfin, elle m'évite,quoi.

- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

- Le mariage de nos deux fuyards l'a pas mal secoué, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire pour l'aider, dit tristement Chouji.

- Hmm...à ta place, je la secouerais davantage ! Dis lui que tu vas la quitter, ça va la réveiller !

- Tu es bien cruelle, s'amusa Chouji. Et je pense que ça lui ferait du mal.

Le silence se fit un moment, puis Ino reprit.

- Chouji ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi es-tu sorti avec elle ? Demanda Ino le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Je...me sentais surement un peu seul aussi, avec Shikamaru qui sort avec Temari et toi qui ne voit que Sasuke...je cherchais à me faire une place quelque part et Tenten avait besoin de quelqu'un près d'elle...voilà.

- C'est une très mauvaise raison ! Je ne suis pas d'accord, ça ne peut pas marcher entre vous !

- Pardon ?

- Tenten essaye de faire le deuil de ses sentiments pour Neji, c'est compliqué, j'en sais quelque chose, mais je crois que savoir que tu attends de sa part ces mêmes sentiments, ça lui met la pression et ça vous rend malheureux tous les deux.

- Tu en sais quelque chose ? C'est fini avec Sasuke ?

- Ça fait un moment déjà, je crois, dit Ino un peu pensive. Ça m'amusait de me battre avec Sakura mais les mecs comme Sasuke ne sont pas faits pour moi.

Le coeur de Chouji fit un triple salto avant. Ino n'aimait pas les types comme Sasuke, ça lui laissait une petite chance. Le silence se fit de nouveau, Chouji allait lui suggérer d'aller dormir quand Ino posa la tête sur son épaule et reprit la parole :

- Chouji ?

- Oui ?

- Dis-le moi quand quelque chose te tracasse. Tu as des problèmes avec Tenten et je ne suis même pas au courant.

- Désolé, je trouve ça un peu...bizarre de parler de ça avec toi.

- Je t'adore, Chouji, lui dit Ino en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Et j'adore Shikamaru aussi. Je sais que vous avez vos copines mais laissez moi prendre un peu soin de vous de temps en temps, ok ?

- D'accord, promit Chouji en lui souriant. Nous aussi, on t'adore alors n'hésite pas à nous réclamer ce genre de choses.

Après un nouveau silence, Ino décida de retourner dans sa tente. Elle embrassa Chouji sur la joue et retourna se coucher avec son pyjama décidément trop court pour les nerfs de Chouji. Le jeune homme s'allongea à son tour pour réfléchir un peu à leur conversation. Il y avait du bon et du moins bon : elle n'aimait plus Sasuke mais elle le voyait toujours lui comme son meilleur ami. Quelque part, il était un peu soulagé : si elle n'avait pas précisé qu'elle adorait leur autre équipier aussi, il se serait sans doute donné de faux espoirs.

À l'ouest, le groupe Naruto, Kiba, Tenten et Shikamaru avait avancé correctement dans l'après-midi et s'accordait également une halte pour la nuit. L'ambiance était chaleureuse et Tenten se sortait peu à peu de ses tourments intérieurs pour profiter de la gaieté contagieuse de ses camarades. Autour de leur feu de camp, ils parlaient de tout et de rien et titillaient Shikamaru à cause de la venue de Temari le lendemain de leur sortie de la cellule.

- C'est toi ou Tsunade-sama qui l'a prévenu ? Demanda Kiba, intéressé

- Ni l'un ni l'autre, répondit Shikamaru sans la moindre gêne. Gaara l'avait envoyé au village avec des documents à remplir, elle a fait son boulot et elle est repartie.

- Sans faire un petit détour par chez toi ? Mon oeil ! Affirma Naruto.

- On s'est juste croisés dans les couloirs du bureau de l'Hokage.

- Mouais, je te crois moyen sur ce coup là, lui dit Kiba d'un air soupçonneux.

- Ça se passe comment les missions avec votre équipe, au fait ? Demanda Shikamaru pour changer de sujet.

- Pas mal, répondit évasivement Tenten

- Rien à dire, dit Kiba sur le même ton.

- C'est la cata ! Constata Naruto, d'humeur à se confesser. Sasuke et Sakura se haïssent, ils ne font que s'engueuler, se gênent l'un l'autre pendant les missions ! On n'a même pas réussi à rattraper un malheureux chat !

- À ce point ?! La vache.

- Tu l'as dit, Kiba, reprit Tenten. Mais c'est la faute de Sasuke aussi ! Pourquoi a-t-il commencé à parler à Sakura sur ce ton, dans la cellule ?

- J'en sais rien, admit Naruto. Sakura trouvait qu'on la tenait à l'écart de l'équipe, elle nous l'a dit et Sasuke s'est énervé.

- Ça a peut être un rapport avec votre petit jeu à Sasuke et toi dans la cellule, proposa Shikamaru en souriant sadiquement

- Quel jeu ? Demandèrent les deux autres.

Naruto se mit à rougir furieusement et regarda Shikamaru d'un air scandalisé. Leur jeu de « touche-touche », comme disait Shikamaru, était fini depuis un moment mais Naruto refusait quand même que ses amis sachent qu'il avait passé la plupart du séjour dans la cellule à tripoter Sasuke et à lui faire des propositions bizarres !

- Naruto et Sasuke, je ne sais pas pourquoi, expliqua Shikamaru, passaient leur temps dans la cellule à se caresser la peau et se faire l'un l'autre des remarques tendancieuses.

- Hein ?! S'exclama Kiba en regardant Naruto avec de grands yeux, tu sors avec Sasuke ?

- Mais non ! Se défendit Naruto. C'était juste comme ça, pour passer le temps.

- Je joue au shôgi, moi, pour passer le temps, ajouta Shikamaru toujours en se moquant de la gêne du blond.

- Ça explique bien des choses...et d'autres, pensant tout haut Tenten.

Les garçons attendaient une explication mais Tenten réfléchissait toujours. Elle ne voyait pas Naruto, l'innocence même en matière d'érotisme, avoir l'idée de ce jeu stupide donc ça ne pouvait venir que de Sasuke. Et pourquoi un garçon aussi froid que lui s'amusait à tripoter son meilleur ami ? La réponse lui semblait évidente mais pas question de le dire à Naruto, il n'avait qu'à réfléchir !

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas dans ton équipe, Kiba ? Demanda Naruto pour changer de sujet à son tour.

- Shino ne nous a pas dit un mot depuis la sortie de la cellule. Ni à Hinata, ni à notre sensei, ni à moi. Hinata est perturbée, moi aussi, alors on fait des erreurs stupides et parfois ça nous fait foirer nos missions.

- Shino et toi êtes vraiment amoureux de Hinata ? Demanda Shikamaru.

- Shino, oui mais pas moi....moi ce serait plutôt...

- De Shino que tu serais amoureux ? Compléta Tenten sans vraiment y croire.

- Moi qui me croyais discret, admit Kiba en souriant tristement.

- C-c'est pas des bêtises ? T'es vraiment amoureux de Shino ? Tu préfères les mecs ? Depuis quand ? Et pourquoi tu dragues toutes les filles qui passent ? Enchaîna Naruto à une vitesse limite inaudible.

- Non, c'est pas des bêtises. Oui, je suis amoureux de mon équipier. Oui, je préfère les mecs. Depuis un moment déjà. Je drague les filles pour vérifier que je ne me trompe pas sur mes orientations.

- Pourquoi tu nous as fait une telle crise quand Neji a annoncé qu'il était fiancé à Hinata alors ? L'interrogea Tenten

- Hinata est comme une soeur pour moi, expliqua Kiba, et Shino est fou amoureux d'elle. En disant ça, Neji a brisé le coeur de Shino, m'a pris ma soeur et, à mes yeux, m'a annoncé qu'il allait bousiller sa vie. Je ne vois pas Hinata heureuse avec ce crétin...sans vouloir te vexer, Tenten.

- Y a pas de mal, reprit la jeune fille, mais je crois que tu te goures : Neji préfèrerait mourir que de rendre Hinata malheureuse.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Naruto. Il est sensé veiller sur elle, je le sais mais...

- Il n'y a que moi pour voir qu'il est amoureux d'elle ou quoi ? S'effara Tenten en se demandant si Naruto était très innocent ou complètement stupide.

- Mouais, mais aimer quelqu'un, ça ne suffit pas pour le rendre heureux, j'en sais quelque chose, constata Kiba.

Le silence tomba quelques instants. Shikamaru fixait tour à tour ses trois camarades qui, eux, avaient les yeux rivés sur le feu ou le ciel, au choix. Il cherchait à en savoir plus sur les autres, ça ne lui ressemblait pas mais il avait passé tellement de temps à observer les uns et les autres dans la cellule qu'il s'était forgé quelques opinions qu'il voulait vérifier. Il pencha d'abord pour une approche subtile mais, comme celle-ci lui imposait de beaucoup réfléchir et qu'il était tard, il opta pour quelque chose de plus direct en misant sur la bonne ambiance de la soirée.

- On vide nos sacs ? Proposa-t-il soudainement. Chacun dit tout ce qui cloche chez lui et les membres de son équipe, et tout ça reste entre nous, d'accord ?

- Les trois autres, surpris sur le moment, y pensèrent une seconde puis acquiescèrent tour à tour.

- Mon équipe va bien, commença Shikamaru en guise d'exemple. Ino devrait se chercher un copain plutôt que de nous cajoler, Chouji devrait insister un peu plus auprès de sa petite amie (il jeta un regard appuyé mais complice à Tenten) et je devrais peut-être me montrer un peu moins secret sur ma relation avec Temari, même si j'estime qu'elle ne regarde que nous.

- Pas mal ! Applaudit Tenten. A mon tour ! Mon équipe ira très bien quand je cesserai de me poser trop de questions et que j'accepterai ma situation vis-à-vis de Neji et de Chouji. Lee devrait finalement ne pas abandonner l'idée de sortir avec Sakura parce qu'à mon avis, elle ne doit plus en être très amoureuse de son Sasuke, et Neji devrait dire franchement à Hinata qu'il l'aime et s'expliquer avec Shino et toi, Kiba.

- Voyons, réfléchit ce dernier, mon équipe...ne va pas si mal compte tenu des circonstances mais on ne peut pas rester dans cette situation quand même. Shino doit parler à quelqu'un, plutôt un extérieur à notre équipe à mon avis, Hinata doit nous dire franchement qu'elle veut épouser Neji et qu'elle est heureuse comme ça et je dois...agir selon la réaction de Shino.

- Tu ne veux pas lui dire ce que tu ressens ?! S'étonna Naruto.

- Pas si ça peut lui faire du mal, répondit Kiba. Être aimé par un mec, son équipier et son ami en plus, n'est pas forcément facile à gérer et à accepter. À toi, Naruto.

- Notre équipe est en crise mais je suis sûr qu'elle ne sera pas dissoute ! Sakura et Sasuke doivent se parler, c'est tout !

- Et toi ? Fit remarquer Tenten. Tu n'as rien à faire dans l'histoire ?

- Ben, j'ai essayé de leur parler mais ils ne m'écoutent pas.

- «Faut dire que du côté de Sasuke, t'es le noeud du problème ! » se dit Tenten avant de reprendre à voix haute. Peut-être que le fait d'être sans toi va les obliger à se parler.

- Ou plus rien ne va les retenir de s'entretuer ! Constata Naruto.

Effectivement, au sud, les envies de meurtres fusaient de toutes parts. En effet, les quatre équipiers faisaient également halte pour la nuit mais avec un bilan bien plus mitigé que les deux autres groupes.

À leur départ, Sakura avait emmené la carte et menait la marche mais Sasuke refusait tout net de lui obéir et lui avait repris la carte des mains de manière plus que machiste et autoritaire. Pour mettre fin à leur dispute, Lee avait pris la tête du groupe et la carte et ils étaient arrivés dans un village en début de soirée...pour se rendre compte qu'ils en avaient raté deux sur le chemin. Lee dut alors leur avouer qu'il n'avait jamais, mais vraiment JAMAIS su s'orienter sur une carte. Les trois jeunes gens étaient alors repartis presque en courant, deux furieux et un penaud, lorsque deux kilomètres plus tard, Lee demanda :

- Hé ! Où est Shino ?

Shino était resté au village précédent, sans raison et les autres l'avaient récupéré exactement là où ils l'avaient laissé ! Sasuke n'avait même plus la force de lui hurler dessus, c'était la quatrième fois qu'ils perdaient Shino depuis le départ. Il faut dire que le jeune homme ne parlait pas, se déplaçait silencieusement et qu'il n'y était pas spécialement attaché : ils étaient partis sans lui de Konoha sans s'en rendre compte et, par deux fois, Shino avait soudainement eu l'envie de prendre à gauche lorsque les autres allaient à droite. Au final, ils étaient très en retard sur le programme prévu et cela n'arrangeait l'humeur de personne.

Sasuke, en particulier, avait un problème de taille. Il avait passé l'après-midi, entre ses engueulades avec Sakura, à repenser à son constat du matin, à savoir qu'il avait des sentiments pour Naruto. À force d'y penser, il en était arrivé à deux conclusions : il était un Uchiwa et les Uchiwa ne sont pas gays, mais il avait également un problème qu'il préfèrerait qualifié « d'original » avec Naruto et il fallait qu'il en parle avec quelqu'un de mieux au fait des relations humaines car, pour ça aussi, il était un Uchiwa !

Sasuke avait donc réfléchi tout l'après-midi pour savoir à qui il pouvait se confier : il raya d'entrée Naruto bien sur, mais aussi Shino et Neji, qui ne devaient pas être beaucoup mieux renseignés que lui sur ce genre de choses. Il n'avait aucune confiance en Lee, Kiba et Chouji qui iraient tout répéter aux autres, il n'avait jamais parlé à Tenten ni Hinata, Ino allait se foutre de lui et Shikamaru aussi...il ne restait, à son grand désespoir, que Sakura ! Et elle était toujours furieuse contre lui, à juste titre, il le reconnaissait.

Sakura, elle aussi, avait réfléchi tout l'après-midi et elle aussi était résolue à parler avec Sasuke. D'abord, elle était raisonnable de nature et elle comprenait bien que la situation devait évoluer, sans quoi leur équipe disparaitrait ! Ensuite, Naruto était son ami et elle voyait bien que sa dispute avec leur irascible équipier lui faisait de la peine alors, en bonne amie, elle devait faire des efforts. Enfin, elle était trop curieuse de nature pour ne pas chercher à comprendre le pourquoi de la colère de Sasuke. Cependant, comment aborder le sujet ? Parler à Sasuke se révéla compliqué durant toute leur marche car l'ambiance était trop froide pour envisager un début de moitié de conversation. Heureusement, Lee ne faisait pas du tout attention à tout cela, et elle et lui finirent par tailler le bout de gras en chemin, ignorant les deux autres qui faisaient littéralement la gueule !

Le soir était donc venu, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup avancé, Shino n'avait pas dit un mot depuis leur départ, même pas une excuse pour le temps qu'il leur avait fait perdre, Sasuke et Sakura se jaugeaient l'un l'autre discrètement, guettant l'occasion de se parler et Lee s'occupait d'entretenir gaiement le feu lorsqu'il eut un soudain flash :

- "Arrange-toi pour que Sasuke et Sakura puissent rester seuls", lui avait demandé Tenten. "Ils doivent se parler donc tu trouves un prétexte pour t'éloigner avec Shino et vous prenez votre temps, surtout ! Et par pitié, une fois dans ta vie, trouve une excuse un peu subtile !"

Le problème était bien là : Lee n'était pas subtil, vraiment pas. Il chercha une bonne demie-heure une raison de s'éloigner sans succès, et c'est finalement Sakura qui vint à son secours, bien malgré elle :

- Lee, le feu commence à s'éteindre, je vais aller chercher du bois.

- Non non non non non, Sakura ! S'empressa de dire Lee. Je vais y aller, et Shino va venir avec moi. On en a pour un moment alors faîtes ce que vous voulez !

Et il courut vers d'épais taillis en traînant Shino avec lui sans attendre son accord. Sakura se retint de rire : Tenten lui avait donné des consignes un peu trop compliquées de toute évidence.

- Sakura ?

- Oui, Sasuke ?

- Il faut...qu'on parle, je suppose.

Sasuke se demanda comment il devait réagir face à la disparition du « kun » derrière son prénom.

- Tu as raison, répondit-elle. Pour Naruto au moins, nous devons faire des efforts.

- C'est de lui que je voulais te parler justement mais...

- Mais quoi ?

- On va se mettre d'accord tout de suite, lui dit Sasuke d'un air très sérieux, presque sévère. Je t'interdis de rire, de faire des sous-entendus ou même d'imaginer la scène, compris ?

- Euh....si tu veux, répondit Sakura sans vraiment comprendre.

- Bon....hésita Sasuke, pour bien commencer, il faut peut être que je te raconte ce qui s'est passé dans la cellule.

Et Sasuke lui expliqua : la grosse dispute et les larmes de Naruto, leur jeu stupide qui en avait découlé, Shikamaru qui les avait découvert et la fin du jeu. Là, il marqua une pause et Sakura en avait bien besoin. Elle réalisa, soulagée, que ses équipiers n'avaient pas fait alliance contre elle, ils ne faisaient que s'amuser...même si elle trouvait qu'il existait des jeux moins tendancieux mais elle sentait que ce n'était pas le moment de faire ce genre de remarques.

- Donc, votre jeu s'achève un peu avant notre sortie de la cellule, d'accord, reprit-elle pour l'encourager à continuer.

- C'est ça. Mais depuis la fin du jeu, …

- Oui ?

D'abord hésitant, Sasuke se dit que tout lui dire d'une traite serait moins pénible alors il lui expliqua ses rêves avec Naruto, sans rentrer dans les détails trop osés mais sans occulter le côté sexuel du problème, car après tout, c'était bien ça le fond du problème ! Sakura en resta bouche bée pendant quatre secondes qui durèrent deux heures pour Sasuke puis elle reprit la parole le plus sérieusement du monde :

- Donc, tu fais des rêves érotiques, voire porno, entre Naruto et toi....et pourquoi tu me parles de tout ça ?

- Parce que je veux m'en débarrasser, de ces cauchemars, répondit-il, et tu es la seule à qui je pouvais en parler sans prendre de risques.

- Tu...tu n'en as parlé qu'à moi ?

- Évidemment, j'allais pas raconter ça à tout le village, s'énerva Sasuke, mal à l'aise.

Sakura ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler silencieusement. Sasuke était venu la voir, elle ! Ça voulait bien dire qu'il lui faisait confiance, non ? Le coeur de la jeune fille se fit léger comme une plume et elle effaça les larmes d'un revers de la main pour ne pas mettre davantage Sasuke dans l'embarras.

- Alors ? Demanda-t-il, impatient d'en finir, qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

- Eh bien...je ne sais pas trop...j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir...je suis sous le choc.

- C'est répugnant à ce point ?

- Non, c'est parce que tu ne me détestes pas...que tu me fais confiance, expliqua-t-elle avec quelques larmes dans la voix. Je croyais vraiment que Naruto et toi ne vouliez plus me voir, que notre équipe allait disparaître...

le silence se fit un moment, Sasuke ne sachant pas quoi répondre à cela puis il avoua :

- L'autre jour, Naruto m'a dit que notre équipe c'était comme ça : lui amoureux de toi, toi de moi et lui et moi meilleurs amis....je crois que tu mérites quand même plus de place que ça.

- M-merci Sasuke, ça me touche beaucoup.

- Tu as laissé tombé le « kun » devant mon prénom ?

- Disons que je tourne la page, qu'on va tous tourner la page, et que tout va redevenir comme avant.

Lee et Shino revinrent les bras chargés de bois...enfin Lee avait du bois plein les bras et l'état du pantalon de Shino indiquait qu'il avait du tomber dans la rivière.

- Il est trop tôt pour les bains de minuit, Shino, ironisa Sakura.

- Je l'ai perdu de vue dix secondes, Sakura, désolé !!! supplia Lee.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, il est assez grand pour nager, normalement.

Ils dinèrent dans le calme puis les garçons allèrent se coucher mais avant de rentrer dans la tente, Lee glissa à Sakura :

- Je crois que Shino veut se faire du mal...il marchait volontairement dans l'eau et se laissait s'enfoncer.

* * *

Kyouya : Voilà le chapitre ! Mina et moi revenons de 15 longs jours sans un internet potable donc je ne pouvais pas poster.

Mina : ….aah....gueuh....

Kyouya : Nous revenons de Dordogne, il a fait très beau et on a même un petit coup de soleil.

Mina : ….gueuh....

Kyouya : ah oui ! Mina vient de faire deux semaines sans yaoi, sans lecture de fic lemon et sans conversation d'otaku alors elle est cassée.

Mina : …. junjou....

Kyouya : OK, on va se refaire tout junjou romantica, ça va te faire du bien et à moi aussi ! Reviews please !


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : quand on met autant de temps à publier, on n'a pas le droit de croire que les personnages peuvent vous appartenir ! Bien fait pour moi !

Petit mot de Kyouya : ENFIN ! Après plusieurs essais infructueux, ce chapitre ressemble a quelque chose. Je souhaite la bienvenue à mes nouveaux lecteurs et promet d'accélérer mon rythme de parution (sinon je rends des copies de littérature qui frôlent le lyrisme !). Vous vous souvenez des petits papiers du début de l'histoire, eh bien ils sont de retour (comme la team rocket...ok j'aurais pu ne pas la faire, celle-là).

* * *

Devant la porte du bureau de Tsunade, Chouji, Ino et les cousins Hyûga attendaient patiemment le retour de leurs coéquipiers au village. Pour leur part, ils avaient préféré en finir au plus vite avec leur mission et étaient déjà arrivés depuis presque une heure. Néanmoins, Ino avait suggéré d'attendre les autres afin de rendre leurs rapports tous en même temps, espérant que ce geste de solidarité dissuaderait l'Hokage de dissoudre une des équipes.

En jetant un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre du couloir, Chouji aperçut Naruto et compagnie qui arrivaient eux aussi dans les temps. Ils se saluèrent avec plus ou moins d'entrain, Kiba évita soigneusement Neji et se contenta d'un faible sourire vers Hinata qui lui rendit, Naruto fit un grand sourire satisfait comme lui seul savait faire, Shikamaru manqua de tomber quand Ino se jeta sur lui pour lui dire bonjour mais il ne la repoussa pas, Tenten hésita un instant puis attrapa Chouji par le bras et l'emmena dans un couloir adjacent.

-Oh oh, s'inquiéta Ino en relâchant son autre équipier. Ça sent pas bon.

-T-tu crois qu'ils vont...avança Hinata avec autant d'inquiétude.

-Ca ne nous regarde pas, affirma Kiba. Laissons-les régler ça.

-Quelqu'un a des nouvelles des quatre autres ? Demanda Naruto, le seul à n'avoir aucun membre de son équipe avec lui.

-Non, Shizune-san nous a dit que nous étions les premiers, répondit Neji.

-Bah, ils ont encore une heure avant d'être en retard, rajouta Naruto, un peu sceptique.

Le blond se demandait très sérieusement si son équipe allait rester en un seul morceau après cela. Sakura était raisonnable, elle enterrerait la hache de guerre mais Sasuke était borné ! Ses inquiétudes s'intensifiaient au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient sans un signe des quatre absents. L'heure fatidique approchait et ils n'arrivaient pas, Naruto faisait les cent pas en marmonnant une histoire de corps à cacher, Tenten consultait sa montre quatre fois par minute et même Neji jetait régulièrement des coups d'oeil vers l'extérieur quand...

-Les voilà ! S'écria Kiba en reniflant en direction de l'entrée sud du village.

-Ils arrivent du sud ?! S'étonna Ino. Ils auraient dû rejoindre la porte nord pour faire une boucle, non ? Je suppose qu'on avait tous un itinéraire en forme de boucle.

Les autres acquiescèrent et réfléchissaient encore à la question quand les quatre derniers entrèrent dans le bâtiment, essoufflés mais juste à l'heure.

-On a failli attendre, fit remarquer Neji à Lee.

-Longue...histoire...raconterait....après...., réussit difficilement à articuler le jeune homme.

Sasuke et Sakura haletaient tout autant et s'effondrèrent presque sur Hinata en lui réclamant de l'eau.

-Vous avez fait durer le suspense, constata Naruto en souriant à ses équipiers.

Avachis sur le sol, les deux concernés lui rendirent son sourire avec plus ou moins de chaleur mais tous les deux se voulaient rassurants. Comprenant que ses amis s'étaient réconciliés, Naruto se jeta par terre pour les serrer dans ses bras, ce qui ne manqua pas d'amuser Sakura et de gêner Sasuke.

-On vous attendait, signala Neji. Si nous rentrons tous maintenant dans le bureau de Tsunade-sama, nous aurons tous réussi nos missions.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait encore devant la porte alors ? S'enthousiasma Naruto. Allez, la vieille va devoir admettre qu'on est les meilleurs.

La joie de Naruto retomba dès qu'il eut franchit la porte du bureau de Tsunade. Une odeur aigre et forte d'alcool avait envahi la pièce, des bouteilles de toutes sortes jonchaient le sol et, au milieu de tout cela, Tsunade fabriquait des cocottes en papier avec ce qui ressemblait à des contrats de missions.

-OOOOOOOH, s'écria l'Hokage, mais vous zêtes tous lààà ! C'est biiiieeen ! Ze-Je suis créton...très ton...crétontente...ravie !

-Euh...Hokage-sama...commença Hinata.

-Vous faîtes des cigognes avec moa ? Elles sont beeelles mes cigognes, affirma Tsunade en faisant voler une cocotte à travers la pièce.

-On aurait peut-être mieux fait d'être en retard, chuchota Sasuke à Sakura.

-Ze-ze suis pas zourde, Uchiwa de mes deux, répliqua l'Hokage en redressant plus ou moins correctement. Si t'es pas zentil, retour à la case cellule ! Na ! Méchant Sasuke !

-...Tsunade-sama, voici les rapports de missions des trois équipes que vous avez formé, avança Neji en tendant les feuilles.

-Zasuke est méchant, et toi t'es pas rigolo, Nezi ! Cria Tsunade. P-pour la peine, vous re-repartez en mi-mission.

-Déjà ? S'étonna Kiba.

-Nous sommes censés avoir droit à douze heures de repos entre chaque mission, argumenta Lee

-Nous repartirons demain matin, si vous le voulez bien, Hokage-sama, tenta Chouji.

-Si vous vous souvenez qu'on est rentrés, ajouta Shikamaru discrètement.

Tsunade poussa un hurlement qui fit sursauter les jeunes ninjas et accourir Shizune.

-Tsunade-sama, commença cette dernière. Il y a un problème ?

-Ils sont pas zentils, Shinuze...Shizune ! Articula l'Hokage. Ils veulent pas repartir en mi-mission ! Mais c'est moi qui décède...dicède...qui donne les ordres !

-Ne vous en faites pas, Hokage-sama, ils vont se reposer et ils partiront demain, n'est ce pas ? Demanda Shizune à toute la troupe d'un regard suppliant.

-Oui, oui, on repart demain, soupira Shikamaru.

-NAN ! Cria Tsunade. On va vous disiver...visider...séparer en deux et ceux que j'ai dit qu'ils vont repartir ils vont tout de maintenant aller encore.

Maintenant qu'elle se tenait presque droite, Tsunade s'avança maladroitement, attrapa un Shikamaru pas vraiment rassuré par l'épaule et le poussa sur la droite de la pièce. Elle reprit son souffle, puis mit la main de la même façon sur Kiba, Lee, Chouji, Neji et Naruto à qui elle colla une gifle par maladresse...ou pas.

-Voiiilà ! Décréta-t-elle, apparemment satisfaite. Ceux qui sont sur la droite, ils vont en mission touuut de suite, là maintenant ! Les z-z-zautres, ils retournent dans la cellule !

-Quoi ?! Mais on est revenus dans les temps, Tsunade-sama ! Se plaignit Tenten.

-Rien a foutre ! C'est moi qui c-c-commande, d'abord !

L'Hokage regarda les deux groupes séparés, sourit très largement et dit à Shizune :

-Donne leur la mission nulle, là, de ce matin ! Moi je vais retourner voir mes copines cigognes. Hi, hi ! C'est romantiiiique : les princes partent en mission et les princesses sont en prison !

-Merci pour la « princesse », se plaignit Sasuke, pas content d'être pris pour une fille.

-Et c'est quoi la mission nulle ? Demanda Shikamaru, résigné, à Shizune.

-Il y a une épidémie de grippe à Suna, expliqua Shizune, alors ils nous ont demandé de leur envoyer quelques chûnins pour remplacer les enseignants malades.

-On va donc à Suna, hein ? Constata Kiba en jetant un regard en coin au garçon aux ombres. J'en connais un qui va plutôt la rejoindre, sa princesse.

Shikamaru soupira. La route allait être longue.

À peine deux heures après cet entretien, les filles, Sasuke et Shino étaient donc de nouveau enfermés dans la cellule.

-Bizarre, je la voyais plus petite, remarqua Sakura.

-On était le double la dernière fois, on prenait plus de place.

-Logique imparable, Sasuke.

Ino jeta un coup d'oeil perplexe à Sasuke et Sakura, copains comme cochons à sa grande surprise. Elle se résolut à interroger discrètement sa meilleure amie à la première occasion.

-Bon, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Tenten.

-C'est crade ici, constata Ino. Personne n'a fait le ménage depuis qu'on est partis, on dirait.

-Super occupation pas clichée du tout pour des filles, nota Tenten. Oups, pardon Sasuke !

-De toute façon, l'Hokage a décrété que j'étais une princesse à sauver, alors au point où j'en suis...

-Où est l'autre, d'ailleurs ? Réagit Sakura en cherchant Shino du regard.

-Sh-Shino est dans la chambre des garçons, répondit Hinata. Il y est allé directement quand nous sommes entrés.

-Toujours aussi aimable, ironisa Ino.

-Ne te plains pas, fit remarquer Sakura, ce n'est pas toi qui lui a couru après pendant deux jours parce qu'il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Sasuke, Lee et moi l'avons même oublié dans une de nos étapes.

-Je-je devrais peut-être...

-Non, Hinata ! La coupa Tenten. Laisse-le faire son caprice, il faudra bien qu'il reparle un jour ! Allez, au boulot !

Les cinq ninjas se mirent à faire les poussières, nettoyer la baie vitrée et passer la serpillère dans la calme et dans une assez bonne humeur malgré leur punition injustifiée. Hinata voulut frotter sous la boîte à messages de Shikamaru quand quelque chose l'interpella.

-Elle n'est pas vide.

-Pardon, Hinata ?

-La boîte avec les petits mots...elle n'est pas vide !

Pour le prouver, elle secoua l'objet qui émit un bruissement de papier. Ino se jeta littéralement sur la boîte et l'ouvrit sans se poser de questions.

-Ino ! Cria Sakura. C'est personnel, tu ne devrais pas...

-Ne faites pas attention à moi dans ce cas, je serai la seule à blâmer.

Tenten et Sakura se regardèrent, soupirèrent et allèrent rejoindre la blonde autour du monceau de petits papiers qu'Ino avait posé par terre. La blonde attrapa un premier papier, l'ouvrit et son visage passa en une seconde du sourire à l'horreur.

-Ino ? Demanda Hinata.

-C-c'est un papier d'insultes...que Sakura m'avait laissé.

-Ça te met dans un état pareil ? S'étonna Sakura. C'est bon, j'étais énervée, c'est fini.

-Non mais, je l'avais balancé ce papier ! Tu crois quand même pas que j'en faisais collection.

-Hein ? Qu'est ce qu'il fait dans la boîte alors ?

-...Apparemment, quelqu'un a fouillé nos poubelles, constata Sasuke.

-Mais qui aurait...Hokage-sama, question stupide...on aurait dû se méfier, admit Sakura. Aller jusqu'à faire les poubelles pour satisfaire sa curiosité quand même...enfin, je suppose que c'est plutôt Shizune qui a fait le sale boulot.

-Qu-qu'est ce qu'on en fait alors ? Demanda Hinata en redoutant la réponse

-Quelle question ! On jette tout voyons.

-Attends Ino ! L'interrompit Tenten. Tsuande-sama n'a pas fait ça sans raison, tu ne penses pas ?

-En effet, elle a fait ça pour nous emmer...

-Non, je veux dire qu'elle nous a donné la solution : voilà comment résoudre nos conflits internes.

-Ça manque d'intimité tout ça, fit remarquer Sasuke.

-Si ça peut m'éviter de retourner chercher Shino en pleine nuit dans une forêt épaisse, je vendrais père et mère.

-Un point pour toi, Sakura. Bon, bonne lecture !

* * *

Mina : Elle y a mit le temps mais le voilà ce foutu chapitre.

Kyouya : …

Mina : Kyouya se change en palourde petit à petit, l'été lillois ne lui réussit pas je crois.

Kyouya : … fait chauuuuuud...

Mina : faut vraiment des conditions extrêmes pour que t'écrives, toi. En plus, t'as fait revenir les cigognes !

Kyouya : ouais. Je remercie mes nouveaux lecteurs qui m'ont laissé des reviews de temps en temps et qui m'ont permis de me souvenir que j'avançais pas, hé hé.

Mina : N'en sois pas fière.


End file.
